Harriet: Orochimaru's daughter
by Nacha202
Summary: Harriet Potter fue abandonada por sus padres. El alma del señor Oscuro fue dividida en dos aquella noche en el Valle Godric: Voldemort y Tom Riddle
1. chapter 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling, Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto y la mayoría de las imágenes son de Tsurugami.**

* * *

El día 31 de octubre de 1981 en el valle Godric una figura negra caminaba hacia la Potter.

Esa figura era Lord Voldemort quien venía a acabar con la única persona que podía derrotarlo

Con un Bombarda derribó la puerta alertando a la niñera quien corrió hacia la habitación de los niños y se interpuso en el camino del Señor Oscuro

— Quítate, Asquerosa Sangre Sucia— pero ella no se movía— Avada Kedavra—

Detrás del cuerpo se encontraban un niño y una niña.

El bebé, llamado Charlus Potter, era una copia perfecta de James Potter

Mientras que su hermana mayor, Harriet, tenía el pelo rojo oscuro y hermosos ojos verdes que miraban sin miedo a Voldemort

— Serias una buena sirvienta pero debes morir ahora junto con tu hermano— cansado del llanto del pequeño Charlus decidió acabar con el primero— Avada Kedavra—

Pero antes de que el rayo golpeara al bebé fue protegido por su hermana.

Cuando el hechizo tocó la piel de la pelirroja rebotó hacia su dueño quien explotó en humo negro

La pequeña Harriet se desmayó por el cansancio mientras su hermano lloraba por una herida en forma de '' v'' provocada por estar demasiado cerca del hechizo.

Media hora después Lily y James Potter entraron a la vivienda junto a Albus Dumbledore

La pelirroja cargo a su bebé preocupada por su cabecita

— El es el elegido, Lily— habló el anciano— tu-sabes-quien lo marco como su igual—

— Debemos entrenar a Charlus, Lily. Los mortifagos intentarán atacarlo—

— Harriet se puede quedar con Petunia. Estará protegida y si crece junto a Charlus estará celosa de su fama—

Con la decisión tomada, James tomó en brazos a su primogénita y la dejo a las puertas del número 4 de Privet Drive.

Ese mismo día el alma del Señor Oscuro fue dividida en dos: Tom Riddle y Voldemort.

Voldemort al fin se había desechado de la poca humanidad que le quedaba.

Mientras que la segunda alma, la alma de Tom Marvolo Riddle entró en el cuerpo de Tanuma.

Un niño de tres años que recién acababa de morir y el único Hyuuga de ojos amarillos que puede activar su kekkei Gekkai


	2. Capitulo 2

**Descargo de responsabilidad hecho en el capitulo 1**

Harriet no sabía que había hecho mal.

La tía Petunia y el tío morsa le pegaron porque Dudley arrugo su cara y empezó a gritar.

Le dijeron que se iba a quedar durante 2 días sin comer por intentar pegar su monstruosidad a su primo.

Harriet ya no quiere seguir aquí.

Pero papá no a venido a buscarla y mamá no le ha dado sus besos de buenas noches

Harriet se acomodó en el lugar más alejado de los productos de limpieza.

Fue cuando todos estaban durmiendo que el armario empezó a brillar.

* * *

Orochimaru estaba paseando por el campo de entrenamiento.

Danzo le había llamado arma y también le había dicho que Konoha solo lo soportaba para proteger a su gente.

El peli negro iba a golpear un árbol cuando hubo un brillo cerca de donde estaba.

En el centro del brillo encontró a una niña herida y sin pensarlo dos veces la llevó al hospital.

— Los anbus me dijeron que encontraste algo en el bosque, Orochimaru— el tercer Hokage entró en la habitación

Orochimaru se encontraba al lado de un bulto de sábanas haciendo imposible que el anciano vea a la niña

— Había una niña inconsciente en el bosque— el anciano envío a un anbu a buscar a Inoza

Los dos se instalaron en un cómodo silencio antes de que la pequeña se empezará a mover

* * *

Harriet estaba aterrada.

Había despertado en un lugar extraño y junto a dos personas que hablaban raro.

Ambos dejaron de hablar cuando un hombre rubio entró en la habitación y después de nuevo hablaron raro.

El rubio se acercó a ella y tocó su cabeza.

Luego se quedó quieto por unos minutos y Harriet supo lo que estaban diciendo los otros dos.

—¿ Cuál es tu nombre?— el peli negro le hablo. Sabía que no debía hablar con extraños pero su mamá no está aquí para regañarla

— Harriet— el hombre intento decir su nombre pero siempre se equivocaba.

Luego de unas preguntas más le dijeron que durmiera y ella obedeció como toda niña buena.

* * *

—¿ Que encontraste en su mente, Inoza?—

—Hokage-sama esa niña a sido abandona por sus padres y entregada a unas personas parecidas a animales, ellos la maltrataba todos los días por culpa de un niño parecido a una ballena—

— Entonces no volverá. Ella se quedará aquí en Konoha—

— Yo la adoptare— el peli negro había sentido una conexión con esa chica desde que la tomó en brazos— Ella será mi hija y su nuevo nombre será Tsubaki—

— Orochimaru, ¿estas seguro?— Hiruzen no quería que su alumno se sintiera obligado. — La niña podría irse a un orfanato—

— nunca he estado más seguro en mi vida, sensei— dijo recogiendo a su nueva hija, a Tsubaki.— Con su permiso, sensei—

Orochimaru se llevó a su hija a su lugar marcando un nuevo comienzo para los dos


	3. Capitulo 3

Descargo de responsabilidad: Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling, Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto y la mayoría de las imágenes son de Tsurugami y los personajes también. Solo la trama es mía

 _— parsel—_

— **inglés—**

* * *

Habían pasado tres días desde que Orochimaru había adoptado a Tsubaki provocando un cambio en la rutina del sannin.

—Tsubaki— el ojo dorado entró en la habitación de su hija— es hora de despertar— la sacudió un poco antes de que ella abriera sus preciosos ojitos verdes

— unos minutos más, Otou-san— esa palabra era la que a Orochimaru le alegraba el día. Tsubaki había aceptado rápidamente a el sannin como su nuevo padre.

—¿Que quieres conocer hoy?— dijo intentando que la oji esmeralda no se durmiera otra vez

—Quiero ir al parque— le contestó tímidamente. Puede que la pequeña le llame papá pero la timidez por hablar que había adquirido desde el cuidado de los Dursley costará mucho quitarlo

— Entonces allí es donde iremos hoy— la levantó de la cama y la dejo en el suelo— pero primero debes vestirte, Tsubaki—

La pequeña pelirroja camino al baño restregando uno de sus ojito.

* * *

Después del desayuno Orochimaru llevó a su pequeña niña al parque y dejo que descubriera el lugar por si sola junto a Khan.

Descubriera el lugar junto a Khan, una pequeña serpiente que vino con Manda cuando le mostró a su hija.

Manda había sido distante con la hija de su amigo hasta que la pequeña había encontrado a Khan en el cuerpo de la gran serpiente y le empezó a hablar en su idioma.

Ahora nadie puede dañar a la pequeña sin tener a todo el clan serpiente en su espalda.

* * *

Después de una rápida exploración al pequeño parque la pelirroja se sentó en los columpios y se empezó a balancear.

— _Mas alto, Tsubaki. Mas alto —_ Khan quería tocar el cielo junto con su ama

 _— no, Khan. Te puedes marear —._ Tsubaki paro — _y manda me retara a mi—_

Ambos siguieron hablando sin fijarse que habían 3 niños frente a ellos.

El mas alto tenia el pelo rojo y los ojos grises que observaban con fascinación como la serpiente y la niña siseaban entre ellos.

A su izquierda otro niño de ojos y pelo verde también admiraba la forma en que la niña hablaba

Y por último. A la derecha del pelirrojo se encontraba un niño de pelo azul opaco y ojos dorados.

 _— Tu amigo es una persona muy traviesa —_ hablo en el mismo idioma el oji dorado— _es una serpiente muy bonita —_

— ¡ WUUUAAAAUUUUUU! Tu también sabes hablar así Tanuma— grito el chico peli verde sirprendiendo a Tsubaki — Enseñame—

— _Que alguien le corte la lengua a esa cría—_ siseo Khan

— Soy banri— se presento el pelirrojo— Uzumaki Banri. Y este griton es Hotaka—

— Yo soy Tanuma, Hyuuga Tanuma— se presento el peli azul — y antes de que me preguntes mis ojos son de distinto color porque mi madre no es una Hyuuga—

— Mi nombre es Tsubaki.— la serpiente le dio un pequeño empujón en la cabeza— y el es Khan—

— Tsubaki-chan. ¿Puedes enteder a Khan?, ¿ Puedes hablar con cualquier animal?, ¿Puedes enseñarme?, ¿Cuantos años tienes?, ¿Iras a la academia?—

— Acueradte de respirar, Hotaka— el peli verde lo hizo llenando completamente sus pulmones y lanzando un gran suspiro

— Si. Primero, puedo entender a Khan. Segundo, no se si pueda hablar con cualquier animal. Tercero, Lo lamento Hotaka-san, no puedo enseñarte. Cuarto, Tengo cuatro años—

— _esta cría es muy entusiasta, deberíamos irnos antes de que se vuelva loca Tsubaki.—_

— _Es normal que sea así. Hotaka tiene una energía interminable—_ le contesto Tanuma acercándose a la oji verde.— _Khan es una serpiente muy inteligente—_

Tsubaki iba a hablarle pero su mano fue tomada y el peli azul la arrastro hacia los árboles con los otros detrás suyo.

— juguemos a las escondidas. Hotaka contara primero— Hotaka y Banri se separaron.

— **siento que te he visto antes—** Tsubaki se separo inmediatamente del niño

 **— como es que sabes inglés.—** la pelirroja se alejo del niño con desconfianza

— no lo se muy bien. Mamá me dijo que hace un año estaba muy enfermo y de pronto desperté totalmente sanado—

Tsubaki lo seguía mirando con desconfianza pero Tanuma no había hecho nada para que ella se alejara de el.

La pelirroja agarro la mano de su amigo y lo empezó a arrastrar.

— Debemos ocultarnos antes de que Hotaka termine de contar—

Al final encontraron un buen lugar para ocultarse y en todo el juego no separaron sus manos.

Cuando terminaron de jugar Hotaka estaba dormitando y Banri lo llevo con su madre.

* * *

Orochimaru, quien había ido a hablar con su sensei, se acerco a los dos niños que estaban acariciando a la pequeña serpiente de su hija

— ¿Te divertiste hoy, Tsubaki?— se arrodilló frente a su hija

—Sí — contesto mirando a Tanuma — el es parecido a mi, Otou-san—

El sannin miro fijamente al '' amigo '' de su hija. Por ahora lo aceprtara como su amigo pero a medida que crezcan los sentimientos del chico pueden cambiar si es que todavía no lo han hecho.

— Soy Hyuuga Tanuma— el peli azul inclino la cabeza en señal de respeto— _y entiendo lo que Tsubaki esta diciendo_ **en cualquiera de los dos idiomas—**

— Soy Orochimaru. El padre de Tsubaki— Y quizás tu futuro suegro, pensó al ver como el pequeño oji dorado sujetaba la mano de su hija con un leve sonrojo en su cara. El peli negro esbozo una sonrisa falsa, no quería pensar que en el futuro **_su_** hija se casará con alguien — vamos a buscar a los padres de Tanuma para que podamos irnos a casa, Tsubaki—

— Hai, Otou-san— la pelirroja empezó a caminar junto a su amigo

 _Por favor, Kami-sama. Que el chico no sea como Jiraiya._


	4. Capitulo 4

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Harry Potter el lejano a JK Rowling, Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto y la mayoría de las imágenes son de Tsurugami y los personajes también. Solo la trama es mía**

 _\- parsel-_

\- **Inglés** -

* * *

Tsubaki estaba perdida. Había salido de la casa para aventurarse al pueblo que deja un Ichiraku como el punto fijo.

Allí debe estar en Otan-san esperando a que llegará junto a Khan.

¿Estas perdida, niña? - una voz venía detrás suyo. La edad de un hombre con el pelo largo y blanco con un pelo con el pelo y el pelo.

\- ¿Dónde vas? - preguntó el rubio

Tsubaki le pasó un papel con el nombre de la local y el adolescente lo inició a dar direcciones.

Luego de escucharlas junto a Khan siguió su camino hacia Ichiraku ramen sabiendo que esos de los extraños la estuvo siguiendo.

\- Minato se escucha la voz del pelícano blanco - yo debo seguir con mi investigación-

\- jiraiya-sensei debemos cuidar de esa pequeña. Somos Shinobi y nuestro deber es cuidar al pueblo, incluyendo a los niños-

Tsubaki empezó a caminar rápidamente en un intento de alejarse de sus acosadores

¡Pero mi investigación, Minato!

\- ¿A partir de cuándo se desnudas en la investigación, sensei? -

Jiraiya le estaba contando a Minato lo maravilloso que era investigar para su libro y la pequeña pelirroja aprovechó el momento para correr un Ichiraku.

En cuanto se dieron cuenta de que Tsubaki ya no estaba en la vista comenzaron a buscarla por todos los lados y, finalmente, decidieron ir a Ichiraku para ver si la niña y ya llegó.

* * *

\- Otou-san- Tsubaki se lanzó a los brazos de Orochimaru y junto a ella Khan siseaba sin parar- un anciano pervertido y un rubio me vienen siguiendo-

\- ¿A quien llamas anciano mocosa!? - Jiraiya entró al restaurante y le gritó sin darse cuenta de su antiguo compañero de equipo

A ti ¡El pervertido que mira a las mujeres en las aguas termales - la niña abraza la pierna de su padre.

\- Jiraiya- vino una voz tenebrosa frente a el. Al levantar la vista vio a su rival - me puedes decir por qué mi hija sabe sobre tus '' investigaciones '' - el peli negro agarró el pervertido por el cuello de su polera

\- más ...- Minato quería conocer más a la pequeña - ¿Qué tipo de ramen va a comer?

\- Nunca ha comido ramen- contestó Tsubakis es la primera vez que entró aquí -

\- me alegro que Kushina esta en una misión- dijo con una gotita en la cabeza. La pelirroja ha sido muy fuerte y ha sido llevado a la nada todos los días a la vez que ha contado con los asombrosos sabores del ramen

Los dos sannin estaban gritando a todo pulmón cuando el peli blanco se detuvo con una mirada aterrada

\- Espera ... ¡¿Tienes una hija ?! -

-¡Por todo el tiempo no hay habas dado cuenta de lo que está peleando! - el peli negro tomó a la pequeña pelirroja- ella es Tsubaki, mi hija.-

\- Es un placer conocerlos - la pelirroja sonrió un poco

En un instante, Jiraiya estaba en un rincón del murmurando local sobre lo injusta que es la vida.

\- ¿Desde cuando tienes una hija, Orochimaru-san? -

\- Otou-san me encontró herida en el bosque- le informó Tsubaki- Desde y Otou-san es mi Otou-san-

\- ¡Tsubaki! - llegó una voz pequeña

 _\- Es la cría de los Hyuuga_ \- habló emocionado Khan. _La serpiente adora mucho a la suya pero a veces extraña la compañía de un hombre_

\- Tanuma- la chica de ojos esmeralda lo saluda cuando el ojo dorado llega al frente de ella y le da un abrazo- no esperaba encontrarte aquí-

\- okaa-san vino aquí para reunirse con su amiga- le respondió el Hyuuga

¿Quién es ella, Tanuma? - la voz pertenece a una mujer con el pelo y los ojos de color café

\- Ella es Tsubaki, Okaa-san-Tanuma agarró la mano de la chica y se dirigió a sentarse.

\- lamento haber llegado tarde, Chigusa- se escucho una nueva voz. Cuando Orochimaru vio a quien pertenecía se quedó embobado.

\- No te preocupes, Getsuka. Recién habiest llegado- Getsuka tenía el pelo y los ojos cafés. - recién me encontré con la niña que Tanuma conoció en el parque de la mujer no hay detención de imaginario niños con cabellos de color azul opaco y hermosos ojos verdes. Sabía que su hijo estaba enamorado de esta chica, se notaba por la forma en que hablaba sobre ella y sus ojos brillaban

\- Enserio? - la recién llegada Buscamos en su autoproclamado sobrino con la mirada y encontrada hablando animadamente con la oji esmeralda

Getsuka, hipnotizada por la pequeña niña, se dirigió a los niños

* * *

\- ... **Y así es como llegue aquí**

Tanuma entendió que la niña que le interesaba era también la niña que pudo sacó de la prisión que el mismo había construido.

Se negaba llamarse a sí mismo como el Señor Oscuro para los ideales que tuvo cuando comenzó a reunir seguidores era crear un orfanato para los magos huérfanos y una escuela para los que nacieron los nacidos de muggles se componen de la sociedad de magos y no imponer sus creencia en su mundo antiguo

Después de contarle la historia de cómo terminó aquí sin dejar ningún detalle importante espero en silencio la respuesta de Tsubaki

\- **Si esperas que deje de ser tu amiga y estás completamente equivocado.** Tu no eres el Señor Oscuro, era la conciencia que fue creada por todos los rituales que ha hecho. - Calmó las preocupaciones del Hyuuga- **Y si Lord Voldemort no habia ido a mi casa es día no hubiéramos acabado en este mundo-**

Justo cuando Tsubaki había terminado de hablar una señora que había acercado a ellos

\- Hola cariño, mi nombre es Getsuka. La amiga de la mamá de Tanuma, Chigusa- se presento la mujer

\- Mi nombre es Tsubaki.- se presento la pelirroja y luego señaló al peli negro- Y ése es mi Otou-san, Orochimaru-

Cuando los ojos de los dos adultos se encontraron el pelo negro que se acuella la mujer era la única mujer que buscaba en su familia junto a su hija y se prometió un mismo que haría todo lo posible por la conquista.

El almuerzo fue muy tranquilo:

Orochimaru y Getsuka se empezaron a conocer

Tanuma, Tsubaki y Chigusa hablaron sobre la academia y la futura fiesta que la adulta hizo en su hogar

Minato y Jiraiya después de comer fue una historia en el Hokage sobre su misión pero antes de irse al prometieron a la pelirroja que la iría a ver y el enseñarán sobre el mundo ninja.


	5. 5

Ha pasado un año desde la llegada de Tsubaki y por primera vez desde ese día Orochimaru estaba angustiado.

El y Getsuka, su prometida, dirigiéndose a la academia para dejar un Tsubaki en su primer día de clases.

Su hija estaba creciendo y eso no le gustaba porque eso significaba que el pequeño Hyuuga pronto se la quitaría.

Todavía se acuerda de cómo Tanuma, después de jugar con Tsubaki, declaró que se iba a casar con ella cuando sean mayores.

Y su prometida solo está en sus palabras pensando que solo era una broma pero el pelirrojo podía ver la seriedad en su rostro.

\- Otou-san, si no me sueltas llegaré tarde-

\- Deberías soltarla, Orochimaru- le repitió Getsuka con humor- Tsubaki tiene que entrar en su clase-

El peli negro soltó la mano de su adoración hija y vio como está corría hacia sus amigos quienes esperaban en la entrada.

\- Está creciendo con rapidez - dijo la castaña con la pena - será Genin y subirá de rango antes de que nos diéramos cuenta. Luego se casó y se mandó a la niñez-mencionó la última parte como una broma

-Pues que pasará solo en tus sueños, Getsuka. Tsubaki no se casará ni tendrá hijos hasta los 40 años-

* * *

\- Tsubaki ~ ¿Cómo crees que será el maestro ?, ¿Quizás mar calvo ?, ¿Creen que están en la misma clase? Yo espero que si - hablo rápidamente el pequeño peli verde

\- Acuérdate de respiración, Hotaka.- Banri le recordó a su amigo. -

El grupo se dirigió hacia los otros niños de su edad y esperaron la llegada de un Chuunin

El adulto mostró cual era su nuevo salón y los informó que era el suyo durante todo el su estancia en la academia, su nombre era Yukio.

* * *

Había pasado dos años desde el ataque en el valle Godric y Sirius Negro estaba furioso.

Durante estos últimos años estuvo en Azkaban injustamente y ahora en sus amigos se acordaron de quien era el guardián de su escondite.

Podría haberlos perdonado porque lo más que quería en el mundo era ver a su ahijada.

La pequeña niña que había ayudado a quedarse cuerda en esa cárcel.

Solo para descubrir que Harriet un estado que vive con la petunia, la jirafa humana, y la morsa de su marido

Durante estos DOS malditos años

Y ni Lily ni James se dieron el tiempo de ver como estaba su primogénita.

\- ¿COMO QUE NO HAN IDO A VER A HARRIET? - -

\- Hemos estado ocupados, Sirius. Tenemos que entrenar a Charlus dijo Lily mientras observaba tranquilamente una revista

\- CHARLUS TIENE 3 AÑOS -

\- Lo que has aprendido desde que aprendí a caminar - James intento calmar a su amigo

\- SI A ENTRENAR TE REFIERES A ENGORDARLO COMO UNA PELOTA ENTONCES LO HAN HECHO MUY BIEN -

\- Ya no tenemos tiempo para Harriet. Si crece con Charlus terminará siendo celosa de su hermano. Además, Charlus es el heredero de los Potter-

\- ¿Entonces no irás a verla? - James sabía que Sirius era peligroso cuando estaba calmado. Pero decidió ignorar la actitud de su amigo

\- Sólo veo lo mejor para mi familia, Sirius. Tu no lo entiendes.- James hablo sin mirar los ojos de su casi hermano- debo velar por la seguridad de Lily y Charlus-

Eso fue la respuesta a la pregunta del pelito negro pero no era la que quería.

\- Entonces yo debo velar por la felicidad de mi ahijada - el castaño se aleja de su hermano en todo menos en sangre con una expresión herida - Desde este momento Yo, Sirius Orión Negro, terminó todos los lados con la familia Potter except Harriet Adhara Potter . Que así mar -

El padrino de la pelirroja salió de la mansión de su mejor amigo.

James había cambiado, el ya no era la persona divertida ya la vez responsable de sus días de escuela

No era el hombre que lloró cuando Harriet nació y prometió que nada le haría daño a su princesa

* * *

George y Fred Weasley eran más inteligentes de lo que su mamá creía.

Y todo su inteligencia fue debido a su amiga desde el nacimiento.

Todo fue debido a una Harriet.

Mamá, Papá, Tío James y Tía Lily nunca se dieron cuenta de que se han desarrollado un enlace mental con su casi hermana.

Y que podían ver todo lo que hacían los otros.

Obviamente, debido a que el paso es esa noche en el valle Godric, donde estaba la pelirroja y cual era su nuevo nombre.

Y desde el momento en que vio la felicidad que tenía su hermana en esa dimensión decidieron que entrenarían duro para poder estar en su lado.

Pero primero debes hablar con Sirius para contarle sobre Harriet. El pobre hombre no merece estar triste por los Potter.

Y quizás ayude para llegar más rápido al lugar donde se encuentra la pelirroja.

\- [Deben hablar con Sirius y decirle que estoy bien] - llego una voz desde la cabeza de los pelirrojos.- [cuenten el todo un padfoot] -

Y eso es lo que hicieron.

Sirius estaba furioso al principio pero después de calmarse empezó a pasar más tiempo con los chicos y saber todo sobre su sobrina.

Estaba muy feliz al ver en un pensadero a los nuevos padres de su ahijada.

* * *

Después de que la mayoría de sus compañeros dijeron sus nombres y sus sueños llego el turno de Tsubaki.

\- Mi nombre es Tsubaki- se muestra la pelirroja con una sonrisa y mi sueño es volver a reunir a toda mi familia- Por su mente paso la cara de Fred, George y su tío Padfoot

\- mi nombre es Tanuma y voy a ayudar a mis amigos a cumplir sus sueños y proteger a mis seres queridos- en su mente aparecieron las caras de su madre y Tsubaki

\- mi nombre es Banir y mi sueño es ser Anbu-

\- Mi nombre es Hola y mi sueño es uno de los mejores ninjas de la historia- el peli verde estaba mas emocionado que de costumbre


	6. capítulo 6

Tanuma estaba exhausto.

Había pasado un año desde que entraron a la academia y no a podido acercarse a Tsubaki debido a sus fangirls

Y su amiga pelirroja no podía estar con el después de salir porque su padre la ha estado entrenado junto con Jiraiya y Minato.

La única vez que logra estar con ella es cuando cuida a un mocoso peli plateado que no lo deja estar junto a la oji verde

—¡¡ Tsu-nee, enseñarme a tirar kunais!! —

El peli azul se dirigió hacia el ruido

— Eres muy pequeño para agarrar un kunai, Kashi— lo reprendió Tsubaki— cuando seas más grande te enseñare —

Esa voz hizo que el oji dorado aumentará el ritmo de su caminata. Si no podía estar con ella durante todo el día entonces se conformaría con estos pequeños minutos.

La pelirroja había empezado a caminar cuando Tanuma la había encontrado. Khan le hacia cosquillas a Kakashi con su lengua. La serpiente había crecido y desarrollado la habilidad de transformar su cuerpo del tamaño que el quiera.

— _Tsubaki, Khan_ —

— _¡¡ Cría de los Hyuuga!!_ — Khan dejo de molestar al peli plata y se arrastró hacia el peli azul. Tanuma lo recogió y siguiente caminando hacia la pelirroja — _Mi ama y yo íbamos a ir a verte._ —

— Vámonos Tsu-nee— Kakashi podría ser un poquito egoísta con su hermana, sólo un poco, pero era porque era la única persona que el conocía. El peli plata no era tonto como Jiraiya y se dio cuenta de la atracción que tenía el peli azul hacia Tsu-nee.

— ¿De que querías hablar, Tsubaki? — Tanuma camino junto a ellos para gran disgusto de Kakashi

— ¿ Cómo estuvo tu día? — la pelirroja evitó el tema.

— Tsubaki,...— Fue interrumpido por un grito de alma en pena

— ¡¡¡Tanuma-sama!!! — Una chica de pelo Rosa y ojos verde no tan magnífico como los de Tsubaki se lanzó contra el Hyuuga— Mis padres deben conocer a su futuro yerno, Cariño —

— Déjame en paz, Manami — Tanuma se intento alejar de la peli Rosa. Sentía que estaba engañando a la persona que el quería, que estaba engañando a su pelirroja

Sin embargo, Manami apretó más fuerte su brazo cuando se dio cuenta que no estaban sólos.

— ¿ Quién eres tú y que estas haciendo con mi futuro marido?. Retrocede perra que Tanuma ya está tomado —

Tanuma normalmente era muy paciente pero toda esa paciencia se va por el caño si insultas a sus seres queridos y puede llegar a odiarte si esa persona es Tsubaki.

— C-creo... Que hablaré contigo mas tarde — Tsubaki agarró la mano del Hatake y ambos salieron de allí

— Puedo comerme a la fruta — el siseo de la serpiente lograba calmar un poco su rabia — mejor no, me puede dar indigestión —

— Escuchame bien, Mitsukuri — dijo su apellido con desprecio — métete en tu pequeña cabecita que nunca me cansaré contigo. Eres una niña demasiado mimada para mi gusto y yo ya estoy interesado en otra persona—

Tanuma dejó a la niña en el parque y busco a su quería pelirroja. Necesitaba saber lo que le quería decir .

Lamentablemente no la volvió a ver hasta muy tarde.

— Tanuma... — Tsubaki estaba triste — Tío Jiraiya me llevará a uno de sus viajes —

Tanuma sintió que su mundo se detenía al escuchar esa oración.

— Me iré en un mes— dijo la oji verde con lágrimas en los ojos

El ojo dorado la abrazo y escondió su rostro en el cuello de la chica.

— ¿ Cuánto tiempo? — el oji dorado ocultó las lágrimas — ¿ Por cuanto tiempo te irás? —

— Me iré por 3 años, Tanu-kun — el cuerpo de la chica temblaba entre los brazos del chico. Era la primera vez que la niña le llamara así.

— ¿ Se lo has dicho a Hotaka y a Banri?— la chica lo negó

— tú eres el primero en saberlo—

— Entonces, les vamos a decir mañana— dijo separándose del abrazo. La tomó de la mano y empezó a caminar — Vamos, tenemos que ir a decírselo a mi madre—

Decir que Chigusa estaba triste era poco, la mujer lloró en los brazos de su marido hasta que logró calmarse.

Y con los ojos llorosos y una sonrisa triste en su cara accedió a que Tanuma pasará la noche en la casa de Tsubaki.

Orochimaru permitió que el mocoso durmiera con su hija sólo porque si no lo dejaba el iba a dormir en el sofá.

— Tsubaki— habló repentinamente el ex Señor Oscuro— Haz una promesa conmigo—

— ¿Hmm?—

— Cuando vuelvas del viaje vamos a estar juntos, para siempre— informó el peli azul— esa será nuestra promesa—

— ¿Para siempre?—

— Si, para siempre. Nosotros estaremos juntos para siempre y sin otra persona con alguno de los dos—

— Está bien, Tanuma. Te lo prometo—

— Tú eres mía, Tsubaki. Y yo soy tuyo —

Al día siguiente Tsubaki les contó a Banri, Kakashi y Hotaka que se iría del pueblo por 3 años en un mes más

Kakashi y Hotaka lloraron por 1 hora entera antes que la pelirroja los convenció que deben disfrutar todo este mes y que les traería regalos de donde iría con el viejo pervertido

Durante ese mes el cuarteto se volvió más cercano.

Y el día de la despedida llegó más rápido lo que deseaban.

Kakashi le regaló un dibujo de su nee-chan y el junto a el trío.

Banri le regaló una sombrilla roja.

Hotaka miles de sellos de almacenamiento.

Y Tanuma un collar con el nombre de Tsubaki grabado en el corazón


	7. Capitulo 7

— Ero-sensei, ¿ Dónde iremos primero?—

Tsubaki a viajado con Jiraiya durante dos meses y en su camino la pelirroja había aprendido diferentes jutsus debido a los rollos que había recolectado en su primera parada a un pueblo

— ni siquiera yo lo se. Tsubaki— respondió el peli blanco con una sonrisa — Sólo el tiempo nos dirá —

El destino los acabo enviando a Kirigakure donde fueron recibidos con cautela.

— Mi única advertencia, Mizukage-sama — habló la pelirroja haciendo que el peli azul se pusiera en alerta — Es que Ero-sensei puede espiar los baños de las mujeres durante toda nuestra estadía —

Esto hizo que el Mizukage se relaje y se ría.

— ¡¡ Como puedes traicionar así a tu tío, Tsubaki!! — Jiraiya gritó mientras de agarraba el corazón

— No se de que estas hablando — dijo la niña mientras cruzaba sus brazos — yo sólo denuncie a un pervertido —

— jajajajajaja me agradas niña — el Mizukage le hizo una seña para que se acercara — ¿Cuál es el motivo de su viaje? —

— Volverme más fuerte para proteger a mis personas queridas —

— Ya veo — el tercer Mizukage sabía que no debería estar pensando en enseñar a una niña de otro pueblo pero su instinto dice que debe hacerlo y el peli azul nunca lo ha ignorado — Entonces te enseñaré por un mes y luego deberán seguir con su viaje —

Durante los 3 años la pelirroja junto al pervertido visitó a las mayoría de las aldeas y se convirtió sin saberlo en el punto de paz entre todos lo pueblos ocultos.

— Ya veo — el tercer Mizukage sabía que no debería estar pensando en enseñar a una niña de otro pueblo pero su instinto dice que debe hacerlo y el peli azul nunca lo ha ignorado — Entonces te enseñaré por un mes y luego deberán seguir con su viaje —

Durante los 3 años la pelirroja junto al pervertido visitó a las mayoría de las aldeas y se convirtió sin saberlo en el punto de paz entre todos lo pueblos ocultos.

— Deberías quedarte aquí y ser ninja de Kumogakure— los dos A y Killer B no querían que se fuera. La pelirroja se había convertido en parte de su familia desde el momento en que se hizo amigo de B.

Cuando la niña iba a decirle porque no podía quedarse aquí fue interrumpida por una silueta. Un niño de su edad había entrado al despacho de A y la había abrazado.

— No puedes irte — el niño era idéntico al tercer Raikage. Ambos tenían piel morena y pelo rubio.

— No puedes hacer nada, B. — A, el hijo mayor del Raikage, había entrado y separado a B de Tsubaki — Tsubaki tiene que volver a su familia pero estoy seguro que ella volverá a visitarnos —

La pelirroja rápidamente dijo que lo haría, abrazo a los tres rubios y corrió a las puertas de la aldea para partir su viaje con su tío.

Ya era hora de regresar a su hogar.

Y no podía estar más emocionada

Tanuma estaba en su camino hacia la academia.

Había estado aburrido desde que la pelirroja se fue de la aldea y rápidamente creo una rutina.

Desde hace tres años sus fangirls se duplicaron y ocurrieron cambios en su forma de ser.

El peli azul se había vuelto un poco más cerrado por la partida de Tsubaki.

Extrañaba la manera en que la magia de la oji esmeralda se entrelazan con la suya, su risa, su carácter, todo.

Lo único que podía tranquilizar al peli azul es que los 3 años se habían cumplido y la pelirroja llegaría a su casa en cualquier momento.

—¡¡Tanuma, vamos a dar una vuelta por la aldea!!— el oji dorado iba a negarse pero el peli verde agarró su brazo y lo empezó a arrastrar.

Hotaka también estaba entusiasmado con la llegada de la pelirroja y todos los días,

desde que se cumplieron los tres años, iban a las puertas cn esperanza de ver a la oji verde.

Pero había algo diferente ese día. En la entrada también estaba Banri mirando hacia los bosques que rodean a Konoha.

— Siento el Chakra de Tsu-chan — fue todo lo que salió de la boca del pelirrojo y eso fue suficiente para alegrar a sus otros dos amigos

Cinco siluetas aparecieron desde el bosque y se dirigieron a la entrada de la aldea.

Eran dos pelirrojo, un peli naranja, una peli azul con un privado de flor en su pelo y un peli blanco.

Pero el resto ya no importaba en cuanto reconoció a esa oji esmeralda que había extrañado tanto.

Y no le importó el intento de intimidación que hicieron las personas que habían llegado con ella.

Sólo corrió hacia Tsubaki y la abrazo como si fuera la última vez que la viera de nuevo siendo seguido por Hotaka y Banri

Inmediatamente, sintió como su magia se unía con desespero a la magia de la pelirroja.

Y en cuanto las magias se juntaron al fin sintió que la vida no es tan aburrida como lo creía.

Sintió como le quitaban a la niña de sus brazos y en cuanto miro a el culpable sabía que no podía hacer nada.

Orochimaru se había enterado de la llegada de su hija y ahora se encontraba riendo y hablando con su hija rápidamente mientras la abrazaba

— Orochimaru— llegó la voz de la peli castaña— déjame abrazar a mi hija — Getsuka había llegado en el momento que el peli negro había quitado a su hija de los brazos de Tanuma

Tsubaki rápidamente salió de los brazos de su padre y se arrojó a los brazos de su nueva madre

— Cuentame como fue tu viaje— la pelirroja le contó sobre todo su viaje y quienes son las personas que venían de ella


	8. Capitulo 8

Sarutobi estaba peleando con el enemigo más mortal de todos los Shinobis y civiles ... el papeleo.

Por cada papel que leía una fila de papeles se les agregaba.

Ya estaba por terminar todo el papeleo del día cuando la puerta se abre fuertemente creando una ráfaga de aire que voló todos los papeles del mesón.

— Ya llegamos, Jiji — una voz lo sacó de su depresión. Esa voz la reconocía, era la niña que el quería como una nieta

— Tsubaki, Jiraiya— la voz de Sarutobi estaba un poco quebrada por la emoción— veo que trajeron a otros niños —

— Ella es Konan— la peli azul se intento esconderse detrás de la pelirroja — el es Nagato y el Yahiko —

El anciano miro divertido como los niños miraban a todos lados.

— Ero-sensei quiso dejarlos después de enseñarle lo mínimo que se necesita para ser ninja —

— Tu los trajiste contigo y te negarse a abandonarlos en la aldea— adivino el anciano pues sabía que su nieta tiene un gran corazón

Después de un breve silencio la pelirroja volvió a hablar

— También hice que en algunas aldeas Ero-sensei no pueda entrar sin una escolta Genin—

El shock del Hokage fue rápidamente superado por diversión y toda la oficina se llenó de risa.

— Jiji — la seriedad que tenía la castaña en estos momentos era un motivo de hacer su labor de Hokage — necesito que leas estos papeles y si aceptas, lo firmes —

El Hokage tomó los papeles y lo leyó lentamente para que no se le pase ningún dato.

Lo que la pequeña oji esmeralda tenía escrito en los papeles era simplemente un permiso para hacer daño a las personas que ataquen a los

que ella llama familia junto a un listado de las personas:

Sakumo y Kakashi Hatake.

Orochimaru.

Getsuka.

Jiraiya.

Tanuma Hyuuga

Banri Uzumaki

Hotaka Midorikawa

Esta lista se irá actualizando cada dos años.

El Hokage firmó los papeles y les deseo un buen día.

Fuera de la torre la esperaba Tanuma junto a un ansioso Kakashi

— Tsu-nee — el peli plateado se lanzó a los brazos de la pelirroja

— Has crecido Kakashi — dijo besando la frente del Hatake — ¿Cómo vas en la academia? —

— La academia es muy fácil, Tsu-nee. Repiten todo lo que me enseñaste —

— ¿ Dónde está Khan? — el peli azul no ha visto a la serpiente desde la llegada de la pelirroja y eso era extraño porque nunca se separaba de ella.

La serpiente salió desde la espalda de la chica asustando al Hatake

— _Es bueno verte otra vez, cría de los Hyuuga_ —

— _Has crecido mucho, Khan_ — la serpiente debía medir un metro y medio de largo.

Y eso que sólo han pasado 3 años.

— Khan puede adaptar su tamaño a el que el quiera—

— _Es sólo para no separarme de mi ama_ — la serpiente se subió a los hombros de Tsubaki y cambio a su antiguo tamaño.

— Vamos, Kakashi. Tanuma y yo te llevaremos a tu casa, ¿No es así, Tanuma? —

El peli azul sólo asintió, todavía estaba embobado por la llegada de su amiga.

Llevaron al pequeño de 6 años a su casa y se toparon con Sakumo quien parecía un poco cansado pero felizmente los recibió en su hogar y les contó historias sobre sus misiones.

Luego de la visita al hogar de los Hatake, los dos futuros Genin fueron al mismo parque en que se conocieron..

— Realmente extrañe este lugar — dijo la chica mientras se daba una vuelta con los brazos abiertos— mañana es el examen Genin—

— Has llegado justo a tiempo. — Fue todo lo que Tanuma pudo articular. Nunca había sido bueno en las conversaciones. En su vida anterior no había hablado con nadie sin que la persona se asuste.

Sólo era Tom Riddle. El paria de Hogwarts por ser un mestizo en Slytherin. La persona que en su segundo año se convirtió en el rey de Slytherin y el más temido del Colegio.

Y ahora era Tanuma Hyuuga, hijo de Hiroshi Hyuuga y Chigusa, primo de Hiashi y Hizashi.

Un peli azul diferente a la gente de su clan pero no menos amado por eso. amigo de Banri, Hotaka y Tsubaki.

... Un adulto atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño.

Y un niño que recién se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Tsubaki.


	9. Capitulo 9

La academia era una institución donde todas las personas pueden entrar. sus requisitos eran:

Amar a la aldea y querer ayudar a preservar la paz y prosperidad de esta.

Tener una mente que sea capaz de soportar el duro entrenamiento y trabajo.

Ser sano en cuerpo y mente.

Debido a eso, hoy era un día especial para toda la aldea. Hoy es el día en que los Chunnin evaluaran a los próximos protectores de la aldea.

Tsubaki acababa de entrar a el aula y le entrego el papel que le fue dado por el Hokage para poder hacer la prueba y no tener que esperar a la próxima generación de graduados.

— Bien alumnos —dice el sensei callando a la mayoría de los adolescentes— hoy es el día en que ustedes rendirán el examen Gennin. Pero antes de eso, quiero que le demos la bienvenida a Tsubaki—

La pelirroja bajo la capucha que está usando y miro a sus posibles futuros compañeros.

—me alegro de verlos de nuevo— una mancha verde y naranjo casi derriba a la oji verde

—¡Tsubaki-chan, volviste! Todavía no puedo creerlo— Hotaka agarro la mano de la joven y la arrastro hacia su puesto.

La chica termino el examen escrito en media hora y unos pocos minutos después Tanuma también había terminado su examen. Hotaka y Banri miraban hacia todos lados, a Banri le faltaban algunas respuestas y Hotaka ni siquiera había terminado la mitad del examen todavía.

En cuanto el examen se terminó Hotaka estaba deprimido.

— Anímate, Hotaka. sé que pasaras el examen. Yo creo en ti— los dos pelirrojos intentaban animar a el chico sin percatarse que una peli rosa, la chica auto proclamada novia de Tanuma, se acercaba a ellos.

— Oye, niña. Aléjate de Tanuma-sama —Manami intento intimidar a Tsubaki con su altura y una mirada aterradora, pero eso solo la hizo verse más tonta. La niña todavía recordaba como la humillo frente a su amado, su pobre Tanuma estaba confundido y por eso había defendido a esa estúpida pelirroja. — Además, ¿Cómo te atreves a volver? Deberías haberte ido para siempre —

— ¿Quién eres tú? — fue lo único que dijo la pelirroja y eso fue todo lo que necesito para destruir el aura " intimidante" que tenía la chica.

Manami no lo podía creer. Ella era la chica mas hermosa del pueblo, se aseguró de eso, era increíble que una chica tonta se olvidara de ella. Ella era inolvidable y Tsubaki, por olvidarla, ni siquiera merecía el perdón.

Antes de que Manami pudiera reclamarle por haberla olvidado el nombre de Tsubaki fue llamado.

—Jiraiya-sensei, lo hago por el pueblo. Los shinobi debemos ver por la seguridad de los civiles— Minato había sido regañado por no haber comido durante 3 días. Según el rubio, la culpa no era suya. El jutsu que estaba creando podría ser mortal y colocaría a Konoha en la cima de las aldeas.

— ¿Como vas a defender a la gente si ni siquiera puedes cuidarte solo, Minato? Deberías comer y estar saludable para estar en optimas condiciones cuando el pueblo te necesite —.

La oji verde iba pasando por allí cuando escucho esa parte del sermón. La niña se había quedado para observar como los dos Shinobis hablaban de que cosa era lo mejor para el pueblo. Ella sabia que su tío Jiraiya no estaba preocupado por el pueblo sino por la salud del chico que el peli blanco ve como un hijo.

En cuanto su tío dejo a Minato solo, la niña se acerco para poder preguntarle lo que quería.

— Si alguna vez debes tomar una decisión difícil y tus opciones son salvar a una sola persona o a todo el pueblo, ¿A quién elegirías? —

— Al pueblo — decidió el rubio sin vacilar — salvaría a la mayoría de las personas y seguiría adelante, aunque la otra persona era muy cercana a mí. Yo sé que el entendería mis razones —

Eso fue el factor detonante que la hizo alejarse del rubio. Minato le recordaba mucho a su antiguo padre y eso la disgustaba.

Tanuma estaba nervioso, por primera vez en 3 años Tsubaki iba a pasar la noche en su casa. Por primera vez, desde que se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella, la chica iba a dormir con él en su habitación.

— ¡¡Tanuma, Tsubaki-chan ha llegado!! —

Sirius hace 3 años había dejado de buscar a su ahijada y debido a eso los Potter creyeron, ingenuamente, que volvería a juntarse con ellos y a conocer a Charlus. Honestamente, el ni siquiera necesitaba estar cerca de ellos para conocer la personalidad del mocoso. Charlus Potter era un niño engreído que todo el pueblo retrata como un niño enviado por los ángeles a salvar su mundo.

No hay día en el cual el chico no esta en el profeta en la primera plana junto a su amigo, Ron Weasley.

No, Sirius había dejado de buscar a su ahijada porque los gemelos Weasley habían llegado a él y le habían explicado que Harriet ya no pertenecía a este mundo. Al principio, creyó que su ahijada había muerto y por eso los gemelos dijeron eso, pero luego de una larga explicación de los dos pelirrojos y su relación con su sobrina el pelinegro pudo creerles un poquito. Les creyó totalmente cuando los gemelos le entregaron voluntariamente unos recuerdos "actuales" en los que salía su sobrina para que los viera en su pensadero.

Para gran diversión del pelinegro, Fred y George también le habían dado el recuerdo de lo ocurrido en Halloween de 1981 en donde se mostraba claramente que la "salvadora" del mundo mágico era su pequeña Harriet y que los Potter la habían dejado voluntariamente ocasionando que la custodia la tuviera solo su padrino.

El único error que cometieron los Potter y Dumbledore era alejar a un padrino de su ahijada, era mas grave si el padrino era un Black porque la cordura de su linaje los hacia mas vengativos a los que consideraban como enemigos.

En cuanto pueda volver a ver a su sobrina el los haría pagar pero antes de eso tendría una "charla" con Tanuma Hyuuga y aprendería japonés junto con los gemelos Weasley


	10. votación

1 la mayor parte de la historia se desarrolla cuando Tsubaki tiene 17 años. Asi que:

a) En el proximo capitulo dejo las cosas importantes y nos saltamos a los 17. Pueden pedir partes que ocurren desde los 10 a los 117 años que no son contados en la historia.

b) la historia sigue tal cual y pasamos por cada año de Tsubaki y su equipo.

2 El sexo de Naruto:

a) Hombre

b) Mujer

3 La pareja de Naruto. (escriban el nombre)

¡ Su votación sera la clave para el desarrollo de la historia, no se olviden de votar!

Finaliza: 16/ 12/2017

Llevamos:

Salto de tiempo: 1

no salto de tiempo:1

naruto niño: 3

'' niña:6

sasunaru: 4

fem! naru male! hinata:1

naruto x itachi:1

naruto x neji:1

naruto x ino:1

 **Atención: naruto, obviamente, no aparecera hasta de Tsubaki tenga 17.** **Se cuentan los votos de mi cuenta en wattpad.**


	11. votación 2

1 la mayor parte de la historia se desarrolla cuando Tsubaki tiene 17 años. Asi que hay dos opciones:

a) En el proximo capitulo dejo las cosas importantes y nos saltamos a los 17. Pueden pedir partes que ocurren desde los 10 a los 117 años que no son contados en la historia.

b) la historia sigue tal cual y pasamos por cada año de Tsubaki y su equipo.


	12. Cap 10

\- Como todos saben hoy es el día en el que nombraremos a sus futuros compañeros de equipo junto con su sensei designado. Estos equipos fueron formados por el propio Hokage así que espero que no haya ninguna queja de parte de ustedes. -

Los Gennins se habían calmado en cuanto comenzó la clase. Al parecer la mayoría de ellos estaban ansiosos por escuchar los equipos y el resto estaba aterrorizado del sensei.

\- Equipo 1: Manami Akira, Yuki Aburame, Rin Inuzuka

Equipo 2: ...

Equipo 3: ...

Equipo 4: ...

Equipo 5: ...

Equipo 6: Banri Uzumaki, Hikari Nara, Ichigo Uchiha.

Equipo 7: Hotaka Midorikawa, Tanuma Hyuuga, Tsubaki. –

Un grito mortal se escuchó en el salón dejando a mas de uno sordo temporalmente

-¡¡ Sensei!! ¿Por qué Tsubaki tiene que estar en el equipo de Tanuma-kun? - Manami estaba furiosa- Exijo que me cambie de equipo –

\- ¡¡ tu no puedes exigir nada, Manami!! Hablare con tu nuevo sensei para que te enseñe disciplina. Este es tu equipo, si te gusta bien y si no te gusta bien también-

Luego del escándalo que había armado la peli rosa el sensei los había dejado solos para que se pudieran conocer mejor.

-¡¡ No puedo creer que estemos juntos!!- el peli verde saltaba tan rápido que parecía que no estaba tocando el suelo.

\- Los mejores de la clase siempre terminan en equipo con el peor, Hotaka- una flecha se clavó en el peliverde.

\- ¡¡Que cruel!!-

\- No soy cruel solo digo la verdad- Tsubaki acariciaba la cabeza del peli verde mientras miraba al peli azul.

-No le hagamos caso, Hotaka. Quizás así se le pasara lo arrogante- dijo la pelirroja mientras consolaba a su amigo

-¡¡ Ahora ustedes están siendo crueles conmigo!!- Se quejo el peli azul, pero fue ignorado. Para intentar que le hicieran caso abrazo a la pelirroja por la espalda, pero eso solo causo que la chica se sonrojara provocando furiosas miradas de parte de las niñas

Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo un ruido les llamo la atención. En la puerta había un jounin que tenia el pelo corto con un lado mas largo que otro, sus ojos eran café y vestía el típico traje jounin.

\- Equipo 7- los tres niños se dirigieron hacia el castaño- yo soy su jounin-sensei, mi nombre es Rinne Sakuragi- dijo con una sonrisa – los espero a los tres en el techo- su nuevo sensei se desvaneció en un montón de hojas.

\- ¡¡ El ultimo es un huevo podrido!! – los dos niños habían salido corriendo dejando a su única compañera atrás. Si sus compañeros hubieran sido mas pacientes la pelirroja los hubiera transportado con el mismo jutsu que había hecho el sensei.

Los dos Gennin habían llegado cansados. Era un milagro que Tanuma hubiera corrido, le había contado que en su vida pasada continuamente evitaba las actividades físicas.

\- ¡Bien! - dijo Rinne cuando vio a sus otros dos alumnos en la puerta.- preséntense-

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo la pelirroja había tomado la palabra

\- Mi nombre es Tsubaki. Mis gustos son mis amigos, dango, la tarta de melaza y muchas cosas más- los tres hombres estaban prestando mucha atención- me disgustan las personas que no saben priorizar a su familia antes que el pueblo, que alguien dañe a mis seres queridos, y algunas personas más. Mi sueño es volver a reunir a mi familia y ser lo suficiente fuerte para protegerla. -

-Ese es un gran sueño- le dijo el castaño sonriendo, aunque tenía algunas dudas. La ficha que le había entregado el Hokage decían que Orochimaru-sama y Getsuka-san eran su única familia. Debería averiguar de quien estaba hablando la niña- Siguiente-

El peliverde iba a hablar, pero fue cortado por el peli azul.

\- mi nombre es Tanuma Hyuuga. mis gustos son mis amigos, especialmente uno- dijo mirando a Tsubaki. Hecho que no paso desapercibido por los dos hombres el color rojo y el verde, dangos y otras cosas más. Mis disgustos son las fangirls, un clan, una persona y otras cosas. Mi sueño es poder formar una familia y protegerla. –

\- Por último-

\- Mi nombre es Hotaka Midorikawa. Mis gustos son el naranja, mis amigos, los postres, especialmente la tarta de fresa, y Khan- el chico estaba muy emocionado- No me gustan los fanboys de Tsubaki, las fangirl y el ramen. Mi sueño es ser un maestro del fuinjutsu y lo que realmente deseo ahora es ver su reacción, sensei-

\- ¿Mi reacción? -

La pelirroja soltó un suspiro al darse cuenta. Khan había salido de su pelo y había crecido hasta alcanzar su tamaño normal.

\- Hola humano- dijo la serpiente haciendo que el castaño se desmayara al ver a esos colmillos venenosos tan cerca- y así se hacen llamar Shinobis-


	13. resultados

Salto de tiempo: 7

no salto de tiempo:3

naruto niño: 4

'' niña:8

sasunaru: 6

fem! naru male! hinata:1

naruto x itachi:1

naruto x neji:1

naruto x ino:1

Coloquen aqui los momentos que les gustaría ver (puede que algunos no esten en la historia original y los coloque como un capítulo especial)


	14. Capítulo 11

Tsubaki estaba exhausta. La adolescente de 17 años acaba de regresar junto a Sarutobi de la reunión mensual que hacían los Kages. Estar en ese edificio era terreno neutral para las aldeas desde que la niña había terminado de golpe la Tercera guerra mundial Shinobi. Este evento es aprendido en la academia de las cinco aldeas donde se relata la importancia de Tsubaki y lo que la avaricia puede causar.

Flashback

-Para que nos has invocado aquí, Sarutobi- el enojo se podía escuchar en la voz de Onoki y solo aumento al ver la cara de confusión del Hokage.

\- Yo no invoque esta reunión, Onoki- el Hokage mostro su carta- a mi me llego una carta del Raikage-

\- Yo fui la que los invoque a esta reunión- una figura se materializo en medio de la mesa- junto a los ancianos de cada aldea-

-Tsubaki- el Hokage fue el único que reconoció a la figura. - ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? -

Pero la pelirroja ignoro la pregunta que le hizo el Hokage y miro las caras de Kages de las otras aldeas, la mayoría de las caras le eran familiares.

\- El día en que regrese a Konoha, Hokage-sama – hablo la chica callando a el anciano que le pedía una explicación por este comportamiento- yo le pase un papel y usted lo firmo. Se acuerda de eso-

Sarutobi recordó que el papel decía que podía acabar con cualquier amenaza hacia los que consideraba familia.

\- hoy vine a acabar con esta estúpida guerra- fue toda la explicación de la oji verde- hace tres días. Sakumo Hatake intento suicidarse porque el pueblo no podía aceptar que había fallado una misión y había decidido salvar a sus compañeros. ¿Qué tan mal esta este mundo que una estúpida misión vale más que tu vida? - dijo haciendo que el Hokage se avergonzara de su pueblo.

\- La misión le da más oportunidades de desarrollo a la aldea, mocosa insolente. - dijo un anciano con una venda en su ojo derecho- no insultes a tu aldea después de todo ella es la que resguarda a tu familia-

La pelirroja desapareció de la sala, causando que los Kages se pusieran alertas, y apareció detrás del anciano, lo agarro del cuello y estrello la cabeza de Danzo en la mesa. Rápidamente envolvió a el tuerto con cadenas supresoras de chakra.

\- Suéltalo en este instante, mocosa malcriada- la voz de la antigua compañera de Sarutobi, Koharu, sonó por todo el salón- Esto es traición a tu aldea-

\- Si lo hago seria traición a mi familia- respondió Tsubaki- no lo hare-

Antes de que los guardias pudieran agarrar a la adolescente, Tsubaki tiro unos papeles a la mesa de los Kages.

-Estos papeles fueron encontrados en la oficina de Shimura Danzo-

Los Kages mientras más leían más indignados se encontraban. Danzo había creado una organización en la que entrenaban a los Shinobis rompiendo su voluntad de vivir y haciendo misiones que "beneficiarían a Konoha". Junto a estos papeles se encontraban la copia de la misión que fue enviada a Konoha donde los ninjas de Raíz le tendieron una emboscada disfrazados de ninjas enemigos.

-Uchiha-san- dijo llamando la atención de Fugaku quien había ido de guardaespaldas – encontraron los cuerpos de las personas de tu clan, ¿verdad? - el pelinegro asintió con la cabeza- ¿A los 3 cuerpos le faltaban los ojos? -

-Si- la pelirroja le corto el brazo derecho al anciano y se lo entrego al Uchiha

-Se los devuelvo- el Uchiha rápidamente desenvolvió el brazo y vio allí 6 Sharingans- ¿Esta seguro que yo soy la que cometió traición Hokage-sama? – dijo al ver como el Hokage miro a su amigo – porque estoy segura de que las otras aldeas me aceptarían en sus filas-

\- Nosotros te aceptaos con gusto, Tsubaki- A fue el primero en hablar

\- También nosotros- vino la voz de Onoki junto a los otros Kages.

\- Danzo es el único que será condenado a traición y los otros ancianos se investigaran en cuanto lleguemos a Konoha- la pelirrojo saco su espada y decapito al Halcón de Guerra

\- Entonces, - dijo la pelirroja limpiando su espada- ¿A quien de ustedes tengo que matar para que termine esta estúpida guerra? -

Fin del Flashback

Desde ese día la pelirroja fue respetada en todas las aldeas y la batalla por ver quien tenía más poder había acabado. La adolescente había asustado a todos los ancianos y les había advertido a los Kages que en sus aldeas podría haber aliados del anciano.

\- Hokage-sama, Tsubaki-sama – un Anbu los saludo en la puerta – Kushina-sama se ha puesto en trabajo de parto-

-Eleven las defensas de la aldea- ordeno el Hokage. Puede que su sucesor, Minato, estuviera con la Jinchuriki y se haya negado a ir a la reunión, el mocoso todavía necesitaba madurar un poco y a menudo se le olvidaba aumentar las barreras de la aldea cuando hay peligro cerca pero el anciano cree firmemente que esto se acabara cuando tenga a sus hijos en sus brazos.

Tsubaki rápidamente se separo de Sarutobi y se dirigió a su hogar. Ella y Tanuma habían vivido juntos desde el año pasado.

\- Tanuma, ¿la poción esta lista? - la pelirroja sentía que hoy iba a necesitar una poción de adopción de sangre, aunque no sabía el porqué, pero ella nunca ignoraba sus instintos. Ellos la habían salvado más de una vez.

-Me costo un poco encontrar los ingredientes, pero aquí esta- dijo entregándole el pequeño frasco – la poción ya tiene nuestra sangre. Solo tienes que dársela-.

Unas horas después supo el porque su instinto le había hecho hacer esas cosas. En la noche el Kyuubi fue liberado de Kushina, quien sorprendentemente sobrevivió, y ataco la aldea. Tsubaki junto con su familia había evacuado a todos los civiles junto a los niños y la pelirroja se transporto hacia donde Hiruzen.

Justo cuando llegaron a donde se encontraban la familia Namikaze vieron como el Shinigami se iba sin reclamar el alma del rubio.

El rubio recogió a dos de sus hijos dejado a una bebé rubia en el altar y les informaba que con su esposa se iban de viaje para entrenar a dos de sus hijos que tenían el chakra del Kyuubi y que no se podían llevar a Naruko, la bebé del altar, porque ella tenía el alma del Kyuubi y este podría intentar recuperar su Chakra.

Justo cuando estaban por irse Tsubaki les impidió irse diciendo que si no firmaban los papeles que la pelirroja tenia en la mano entonces Konoha se quedaría sin Hokage. El Hokage, aun sin saber que decían los papeles, apoyo a la pelirroja y los Namikaze firmaron rápidamente los papeles para luego marcharse.

-Esos papeles son la renuncia de Minato como Hokage y como padre de Naru-chan. - explico la pelirroja mientras tomaba en brazos a la pequeña rubia- si el Hokage abandona la aldea de un momento a otro entonces no estaba destinado a ser Hokage, Sarutobi-jiji -la pelirroja le dio el contenido del frasquito a la rubia y espero a que empezaran los cambios- tu sabia que Minato no estaba hecho para ser Hokage, pero aun así decidiste darle el puesto-

\- Creía que era la mejor opción- el anciano observo sorprendido al ver que el pelo de la bebé cambiaba a rojo- ¿Qué le ha pasado? -

\- Es una técnica de mi clan- mintió la pelirroja- Tanuma y yo lo encontramos en nuestra última misión. Es un jutsu que permite adoptar a los niños y que estos se conviertan en tus hijos de carne y sangre-

\- ¿Lograste acordarte de tu clan? -

\- yo provengo del clan Black – dijo sin mentir. Su padrino y su abuela eran Black y ellos junto con los gemelos y su abuelo eran la única familia que reconocía de Inglaterra- Mi familia era de la rama principal, pero fuimos atacados. Mi padre me teletransporto con un jutsu antes de que me mataran. No sé si hay más personas con vida-

Esa misma noche nació el clan Black en Konoha y sus integrantes eran Tsubaki, Orochimaru, Getsuka, Tanuma y la bebé.

Ese día Naruko Uzumaki nació y murió renaciendo como Naruko Black, hija de Tsubaki y Tanuma Black, nieta de Orochimaru y Getsuka y heredera del clan Black.


	15. 12

Todavía era la noche en que el Kyuubi ataco. El, nuevo, clan Black estaba junto con su líder mientras el Hokage decía un discurso para alentar al pueblo a la reconstrucción de la aldea. Justo cuando un aldeano pregunto por el Cuarto Hokage la pelirroja dio un paso adelante, sabía que Sarutobi intentaría tapar la salida de Minato y que eso iba a ser un gran daño para la aldea si el rubio se atrevía a volver en el futuro.

\- Minato Namikaze abandono el pueblo- dijo con sinceridad mientras miraba las caras de las personas. Kakashi y su padre estaban en el techo de un local, el peli plata menor se veía traicionado, pero ella le había advertido sobre el rubio y que debía mantenerse alejado de el- Después de sellar al Kyuubi se fue de su aldea dejando tras de si a una de sus hijas con la excusa de que debía entrenar a los otros dos niños a controlar su poder-

La mayoría de los aldeanos estaban aliviados al oír eso pues creían que lo hizo para que el pueblo tenga mayor poder, pero los Shinobis parecían tranquilos. Ellos sabían que eso solo era una mentira.

\- Si todos creen lo que estoy oyendo entonces son una triste excusa de ser humano- la mayoría de los aldeanos la miraron mal- Piensen un poco, les daré algunas pistas para que una los puntos: Su Hokage los dejo para "entrenar" a unos bebés. Esos bebés nacieron hace pocas horas y ni siquiera han abierto los ojos. - algunos al fin estaban uniendo bien los puntos. Honestamente, hasta Khan lo descubrió más rápido que esto y eso que él es un animal. – Por último, un Kage, el Shinobi mas "fuerte" de la aldea acaba de dejar al pueblo después de que un ataque de un bijuu dejándola débil contra los ataques de otras aldeas- la miraba de los aldeanos dio un giro de 180- que pasaría si en estos momentos Suna intenta atacar a la aldea sabiendo que no tiene un líder que los dirija-

Después de decir esas palabras la pelirroja volvió a entrar a la torre del Hokage, se negaba a estar mirando a las caras de esos idiotas durante más tiempo. Además, debía llegar a su hogar a acostar a su bebé. La pequeña pelirroja no debería estar tanto tiempo en el frio.

En cuanto llego a su hogar fue recibida por Tanuma quien le quito a la bebé de inmediato y empezó a arrullarla.

\- ¿Cuál es su nombre? - fue todo lo que dijo el peli azul mientras le daba un beso rápido.

-Naruko, Black Naruko- Tsubaki acariciaba la cabecita de la niña con mucho cuidado- Dormirá con nosotros hasta que le compremos una cuna-

Al día siguiente, los dos adolescentes salieron a comprar las cosas de la bebé. En el camino se encontraron con Orochimaru y Getsuka quienes no perdieron la oportunidad de mimar a su nieta y casi terminan comprando toda la tienda.

Ahora mismo, Tsubaki iba al complejo Uchiha con su hija mientras que Tanuma y su padre se quedaron armando la cuna. Getsuka había querido venir con ella, pero decidió quedarse con los 2 para que no terminan destruyendo el dormitorio.

Al llegar al complejo unos guardias la recibieron y la escoltaron hacia la casa principal donde fue recibida por una mujer pelinegra.

\- ¡Tsubaki! - la pelinegra abrazo a la adolescente- me alegro de que hayas venido- dijo mientras entraban a la vivienda.

-También me alegro de haber venido, Mikoto-san –

\- Quita el -san de mi nombre – se quejo la pelinegra mientras tomaba a la niñita de los brazos de Tsubaki- ¿Y quien es esta dulzura? –

\- Su nombre es Naruko – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- es mi hija-

\- ¡En serio! Debe tener la misma edad que Sasuke- Mikoto le entrego a su hija – Fugaku debe volver pronto. Él está entrenando con Itachi. – Mikoto iba seguir hablando, pero fue detenida al ver como Khan salía del pelo de la oji verde y miraba con curiosidad a la bebé – Parece que Khan todavía no se acostumbra a tu hija-

\- No, todavía no lo hace. Pero pronto no dejara que nadie se acerque a ella-

Las mujeres dejaron a los dos bebés juntos mientras conversaban sobre la aldea y la iba de los Namikazes. Mikoto no podía creer que su mejor amiga, quien decía a los cuatro vientos que quería una familia y no habría favoritismo en sus hijos, dejara a uno de sus hijos a favor del otro.

Una hora mas tarde llego Fugaku junto a su hijo mayor quien corrió para saludar a su tía Tsubaki y, asombrado, tomo a la hija de la pelirroja. EN cuanto Fugaku logro procesar que la Bebé que había en su casa era la hija de Tsubaki iba a salir a castrar al Hyuuga, pero la pelirroja se lo impidió agarrándolo del cuello.

\- Dime, Fugaku- dijo con la misma sonrisa que asusto a los Kages- ¿Por qué mi querido sobrinito tiene líneas en los ojos? – detrás de la pelirroja Mikoto lo miraba furiosa. Parece que el pelinegro iba a ser castrado.

Y, desde ese día, el entrenamiento de Itachi disminuyo y Fugaku tuvo que ir al hospital por trauma psicológico.


	16. 13

Kurama estaba sentado en una jaula oscura con solo una pequeña luz verde que se movía alrededor de él. Había salido del interior de esa estúpida Uzumaki solo para ser controlado por ese estúpido Uchiha y luego había vuelto a estar sellado en un estúpido bebé.

¡Que era hija de su antigua Jinchuriki y había sido abandonada por su estúpida familia!

Había sentido los cambios que le ocurrían al bebé después de ingerir ese liquido que le dio la pelirroja y su jaula había sido iluminada por esa bola verde de poder que era desconocida. ¡la estúpida bola ni siquiera era Chakra y parece que tenía mente propia!

\- ¡Aléjate de mí, estúpida bola! -

La bola retrocedió como si alguien la hubiera ofendido pero que mas quiere, Kurama solo quiere volver a ser libre y en estos momentos la gran masa de poder era la única cosa con la que podía desquitarse.

La masa verde empezó a girar a gran velocidad alrededor del bijuu y lo lanzo a las puertas del sello

\- Estúpida masa, te comeré-

Pero la masa fue más rápida que el zorro y empezó a formar un remolino afuera de la jaula haciendo que el Kyuubi continuara pegado en la reja. Luego, la masa entro otra vez a la jaula y formo otro remolino que termino por marear al Kyuubi y el zorro quedo inconsciente.

Cuando despertó vio que todo era más grande que él. El gran zorro de nueve colas había sido derrotado por una masa y eso fue un golpe para su ego.

Junto a el se encontraba una bebé pelirroja que se encontraba durmiendo. La bebé era un poco más grande que él. Kurama estaba seguro de que estaba en una casa de gigantes.

Vio como una pelirroja con ojos verdes se acercaba para comprobar a la bebé y lo miraba sorprendida por encontrarlo allí. Lo tomo en sus brazos mientras lo acariciaba lentamente, el zorro estaba seguro de que la bola lo había matado.

En cuanto la pelirroja había pasado por un espejo se fijo el porque todo era tan grande. ¡era un puto cachorro y tenia un collar. ¡Que mierda le había hecho esa pelota!

-Kurama- dijo la pelirroja mientras miraba el collar- Bueno...- dijo mientras lo acariciaba- Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar-

Si. Estaba en el puto paraíso.

Por primera vez en su vida madre magia se estaba divirtiendo y a la vez fortaleciéndose. Sus hijos de la tierra estaban olvidándose de ella cada día, para remediar la situación había escogido a un niño que llevaría al mundo mágico a la gloria, pero una cabra loca decidió que como su elegido era mas poderoso que el anciano, su elegido debería estar haciendo "magia oscura".

¡Ella había creado la magia y no existía nada de "oscuro" o "luz", excepto los tres hechizos que ellos llaman imperdonables!

Su elegido, inevitablemente, se había desviado de su verdadero destino y había sido poseído por un antiguo monstruo creado por el odio de los magos.

Y cuando su antiguo elegido había asesinado a la mitad de la población mágica ella había elegido a otro bebé para que pudiera contrarrestar a Tom. Su pequeña Adhara, su nueva elegida, madre magia se negaba a llamarla Harriet, paso los primeros años de su vida con una familia amorosa. Hasta que una "adivina" había inventado una profecía para tener un trabajo en Hogwarts y los padres de Adhara tuvieron un bebé.

La viaja cabra se había entrometido de nuevo y Adhara empezó a experimentar un poco de abandono al ver a sus padres tan preocupados de su hermano. Cuando Voldemort ataco su hogar la pequeña niña había separado las almas de Tom y el monstruo Madre Magia había dirigido el alma de Tom hacia su nueva vida. Su elegido merecía una familia amorosa después de todo lo que paso.

En cuanto a la niña, vio como sus padres la abandonaban y ella no podía hacer nada. Ella solo podía ayudar a uno de sus elegidos y eso la destrozaba.

Pero sus hermanos se habían presentado. Muerte la había elegido al ver como se sacrificado por su hermano sin importar que el fuera la causa de su abandono y el la llevo al mismo sitio en donde estaba Tom.

Mientras que el Amor, su otro hermano, había dirigido a Orochimaru hacia el cuerpo de su pequeña Adhara y había estado pendiente de la relación que tenía Tom con Adhara. Ellos junto con sus amigos eran los mortales más entretenidos que habían elegido.

Cuando Adhara había matado a Danzo y había asustado a todos los Kages su hermano había llevado el alma del traidor hacia el infierno donde estaba sufriendo por todos los pecados que había hecho.

Y cuando Madre Magia había tenido una visión sobre el futuro de la pequeña bebé de los Namikazes se había encargado de guiar a Adhara por el camino más fácil para adoptarla porque ella y sus hermanos sabían que la adolescente no permitirá que nadie viva lo que ella haba pasado en su infancia o en la vida pasada de Tom.

Fue muy entretenido molestar al Kyuubi, pero sabia que la bestia había sufrido mucho. Así que le había dado un pequeño regalo.

Pero antes se había asegurado de que pagara por haberle llamado estúpida bola y querer comerla.


	17. 14

Hoy era el 11 de Julio y toda Konoha se encontraba tranquila. Demasiado tranquila para ser una aldea Shinobi ya que ninguno de sus futuros Gennin estaba entrenando, el Hokage había dado el día libre a todos lo Gennin debido a que el anciano debía asistir a una boda.

Una boda que no se perdería por nada del mundo ya que era la boda de la hija de uno de sus alumnos y la quería como a una nieta.

El junto con los otros cuatro Kages se encontraban adentro de un Shinto (santuario sintoísta) esperando que Tsubaki entre de la mano de Getsuka.

Cuando Tsubaki entro en la habitación vestida con un shikamuko (kimono blanco con detalles rojos) todos los invitados se quedaron en silencio. La pelirroja se veía absolutamente hermosa, las mujeres debían sujetar a Orochimaru y a Fugaku para que no impidieran la boda. Este ultimo tenia una mordaza en la boca, había desarrollado un complejo de hermana hacia la oji verde y a los ojos del patriarca del clan Uchiha ella seguía siendo la misma niñita que le había entregado los ojos de sus camaradas caídos.

Tsubaki y Tanuma estaban sentado en un banco frente a sus anillos mientras el sacerdote hacia el ritual de purificación.

En poco tiempo la pareja ya había intercambiado los anillos y estaba realizando el San San Kudo. Tsubaki y Tanuma estaban bebiendo de los sakazuiki (tazas de sake ceremoniales). Cada uno bebió tras veces de cada taza representando su unión en cuerpo, mente y espíritu mientras tanto un sacerdote recitaba los cantos hacia Izanami e Izanagi.

Los 5 Kages aplaudieron dos veces y se inclinaron hacia los novios. Pronto, todas las personas que los nuevos esposos los quería como familia se sacaron una foto junto a ellos.

En ella estaba la familia principal de los Uchiha, Hotaka y sus padres, Banri, los Kages, los Sannin, Getsuka, los padres de Tanuma, A y Bee, Yahiko, Konan, Nagato (los tres últimos actuaban como guardias personales de la pelirroja), Sakuma y Kakashi. en medio de ellos estaba Tsubaki, Tanuma y la pequeña Naru junto a Kurama.

La nueva familia estaba disfrutando de este día al máximo. Ya había pasado 1 año desde la derrota del Kyuubi y Konoha estaba restaurándose a pasos agigantados. La pequeña Naru ya había abierto sus hermosos ojos azules y Kakashi junto a su padre estaban enseñándole las reglas de ser un buen ninja.

Flashback

La pequeña Naru hace pocos días había abierto los ojos y desde entonces cuesta mucho hacerla dormir porque era muy curiosa. Hasta ahora su actividad favorita era mirar el pelaje rojo-naranja del pequeño zorrito que vivía en la casa e intentar alcanzarlo.

Kakashi era quien debía cuidarla el día de hoy (esta era la una cosa a la que no llegaba tarde), el peli plata era muy atento con su querida sobrinita. El dejaría de lado el Icha Icha si estaba junto a la niña.

\- Naru- el adolescente la tenia en brazos- Hoy te enseñare las reglas de ser un buen Shinobi. Regla n 1: cualquier niño fuera de la familia son malos y no debes acercarte a ellos hasta que me muera

Fin del flashback

En Inglaterra:

El mundo mágico esta en grandes problemas y en medio de todo este caos esta Sirius, los gemelos y un bebé riéndose de todo esto.

El primer año de Charlus Potter en Hogwarts fue lo equivalente al apocalipsis para los magos. Ese año Dumbledore había escondido la piedra filosofal dentro de Hogwarts diciendo que el castillo era más "seguro" que Gringotts. Eso fue un gran insulto para los duendes y estos como venganza le devolvieron todo su dinero al anciano diciendo que si no los encontraba seguros para objetos peligrosos entonces lo mejor era que el viera por la seguridad de su dinero.

Dumbledore tiene completamente prohibido pisar el terreno de la nación de los duendes.

Hacia fines de ese año, Voldemort intento tomar la piedra filosofal, pero Charlus Potter se enfrentó al fantasma (quien poseía el cuerpo de Quirrel) quien derroto al pequeño mocoso arrogante en un segundo. Sin embargo, para la buena suerte de Potter, Dumbledore logro llegar antes de que Voldemort pudiera matarlo y venció al fantasma.

Ese año el anciano empezó a preguntarse si había elegido al niño correcto.

El segundo año Charlus se enfrentó a un basilisco y un adolescente Tom Riddle quien confirmo que era Lord Voldemort, el niño casi muere por el veneno del basilisco, pero fue salvado por el fénix de Dumbledore, Fawkes. Quien solo lo hizo porque Dumbledore se lo ordeno, el fénix no quiere estar cerca de un niño malvado.

El tercer año fue, por así decirlo, la calma antes de la tormenta. Dumbledore había decidido ir a buscar a la "squib" de los Potter encontrando que la niña había desaparecido 1 año después de que la dejaran con esos Muggles. Debido a esto, el anciano convoco una reunión en el Wizengamot donde dio a conocer estos hechos y de la posibilidad de que la niña sea la "elegida" y no Charlus Potter.

Decir que el Wizengamot no estaba contento sería una subestimación. Dumbledore perdió su asiento en la Orden de Merlin después del anuncio y la popularidad de los Potter disminuyó por el abandono de un niño mágico sabiendo que durante la guerra muchos niños habían sido asesinados y que los niños eran sagrados.

Ese mismo día Sirius Black dijo en la sesión que su ahijada ya no vive en este mundo cuando se le pregunto y que la separación que tuvo con la familia Potter fue por el abandono de la pequeña pelirroja.

A finales de ese año, el 10 de Octubre una pequeña niña de los Potter nació y a la vez fue quitada de sus padres por el mismo Wizengamot quien e lo entrego al padrino de su hermana mayor, el nombre de ella fue Rose Adhara Potter.


	18. 15

Tsubaki entro a su casa y, con la poca energía que le quedaba, se dirigió a ver a su bebé. Tuvo que apartarse de ella porque los Kages habían organizado una reunión de urgencia, pero sabía que Tanuma podía cuidarla.

Antes de poder entrar a la habitación sintió que algo golpeaba su pierna, al mirar hacia abajo vio una mata de pelo naranja que se restregaba contra su pierna y termino levantándola.

\- Kurama- le hablo sabiendo que el pequeño zorro la entendía- ¿no deberías estar durmiendo? –

\- **Tsubaki** \- le intento hablar el zorro, todavía era muy pequeño para que pudiera hablar la lengua humana- **nunca te atrevas a dejarme otra vez. Naru ha aprendido a gatear y desde entonces no me deja en paz, si descanso un poquito ella me tira los pelos. Te imaginas el gran todopoderoso Kyuubi calvo por culpa de una mocosa de 7 meses-**

Sin saber que el Kyuubi se estaba quejando mientras lo acariciaba la oji verde entro al cuarto de su hija. Su pequeña rubia pronto dirá su primera palabra, pero antes de eso la niña ya ha sido capaz de hacer su primera broma, estaba segura de que Sirius y los gemelos están orgullosos de la pequeña rubia y que su padrino tenia ese recuerdo en su pensadero personal.

Después de comprobar si su hija necesitaba un cambio de pañales Tsubaki dejo a Kurama junto a su hija y se fue a su habitación. Allí la esperaba Tanuma quien se había despertado al sentir que alguien había entrado a su casa.

\- hoy vinieron nuestros padres- le informo el peli azul después de que su esposa se acostara junto con él y lo había saludado con un beso- vinieron para asegurarse que nos estábamos cuidando bien mientras tu no estabas. - dijo un poco molesto. Él podía cuidar bien a su hija sin ayuda de nadie

-No te enojes con ellos, Tanuma. Solo lo hicieron para que no ocurra lo que paso la ultima vez que te deje solo con ella-

Esa vez Naru-chan había decidido jugar a las escondidas con su papá, el pobre peli azul casi da vuelta toda la casa para encontrar a su hija y si no fuera por Nagato, Yahiko y Konan (quienes habían decidido venir a visitar a su sobrina) en cuanto la pelirroja hubiera llegado ya no tendrían casa en que vivir.

Ambos adultos se quedaron dormidos sin saber que estaban siendo observados, otra vez, por 3 entidades.

\- Esa vez fue muy divertida- dijo Amor- pero me gusta mas el día de su boda-

Ese día fue especial para las 3 entidades. Sus dos personas favoritas se casaban y ellos no podían faltar el día de su casamiento, los 3 aparecen en la foto de la familia, aunque nadie más que ellos podían verse a sí mismo.

\- A mi me gusta mas el día en que Jiraiya regreso y conoció a Naru-chan- Opino Magia. En cuanto el peli blanco se entero que su alumno abandono a su hija se culpo a si mismo por decirle a su "hijo" la profecía que había anunciado Gamamaru. Luego que el sapo sabio había dicho la profecía a la familia la pelirroja lo había golpeado y le había dicho que no era culpa suya, la culpa era de los tarados que siguen una profecía sabiendo que el destino no esta escrito en piedra y que cada uno forjaba su camino.

Luego de salir de su depresión Tsubaki le había entregado a su hija para que la rubia pudiera conocerlo y después de un rato el peli blanco la estaba persiguiendo para que pudiera ser el padrino de Naru-chan. En cuanto el sabio de las serpientes escucho que su compañero pervertido quería ser el padrino de su nieta los dos sabios entraron en una pelea.

Para el final del día Jiraiya había logrado ser nombrado el padrino de la pequeña rubia para disgusto de Orochimaru quien lo amenazo con castrarlo si alguna vez escuchaba a su nieta hablar sobre sus libros.

-Destino ha estado hablando sobre Dumbledore otra vez- informo Muerte- algo sobre ayudarlo por el "bien" de nuestra madre-

Su madre, Gaia, era cada vez más débil debido a los avances hechos por el ser humano. En el comienzo, los humanos tenían un fuerte lazo con la naturaleza, pero de pronto empezaron a ignorar a ese vínculo.

En Inglaterra:

Sirius Black, después de mucho tiempo, estaba de vuelta en Hogwarts, aunque esta vez no como un estudiante sino como un invitado al Torneo de los 3 Magos. Estaba feliz de estar otra vez en su hogar, pero también, por primera vez, quería que todo esto terminara pues James y Lily trabajan como profesores en el castillo y no han parado de molestarlo para que vuelva con ellos.

Según su ex mejor amigo el debería pasar mas tiempo con su ahijado, pero hasta donde el sabia su única ahijada es, y será siempre, Harriet y ella no estaba con los Potter.

Ahora, todo el salón había quedado en silencio para saber quienes eran los campeones de cada escuela.

—Bien, el cáliz está casi preparado para tomar una decisión —anunció Dumbledore—. Según me parece, falta tan sólo un minuto. Cuando pronuncie el nombre de un campeón, le ruego que venga a esta parte del Gran Comedor, pase por la mesa de los profesores y entre en la sala de al lado —indicó la puerta que había detrás de su mesa—, donde recibirá las primeras instrucciones. -

Sacó la varita y ejecutó con ella un amplio movimiento en el aire. De inmediato se apagaron todas las velas salvo las que estaban dentro de las calabazas con forma de cara, y la estancia quedó casi a oscuras. No había nada en el Gran Comedor que brillara tanto como el cáliz de fuego, y el fulgor de las chispas y la blancura azulada de las llamas casi hacia daño a los ojos. Todo el mundo miraba, expectante. Algunos consultaban los relojes.

De pronto, las llamas del cáliz se volvieron rojas, y empezaron a salir chispas. A continuación, brotó en el aire una lengua de fuego y arrojó un trozo carbonizado de pergamino. La sala entera ahogó un grito.

Dumbledore cogió el trozo de pergamino y lo alejó tanto como le daba el brazo para poder leerlo a la luz de las llamas, que habían vuelto a adquirir un color blanco azulado.

—El campeón de Durmstrang —leyó con voz alta y clara— será Viktor Krum. -

—¡Era de imaginar! —gritó Ron, al tiempo que una tormenta de aplausos y

vítores inundaba el Gran Comedor. Sirius vio a Krum levantarse de la mesa de Slytherin y caminar hacia Dumbledore. Se volvió a la derecha, recorrió la mesa de los profesores y desapareció por la puerta hacia la sala contigua.

—¡Bravo, Viktor! —bramó Karkarov, tan fuerte que todo el mundo lo oyó incluso por encima de los aplausos—. ¡Sabía que serías tú! -

Se apagaron los aplausos y los comentarios. La atención de todo el mundo volvía a recaer sobre el cáliz, cuyo fuego tardó unos pocos segundos envolverse nuevamente rojo. Las llamas arrojaron un segundo trozo de pergamino.

—La campeona de Beauxbatons —dijo Dumbledore—es ¡Fleur Delacour! -

—¡Es ella, Ron! —gritó Charlus, cuando la chica que parecía una veela se puso en pie elegantemente, sacudió la cabeza para retirarse hacia atrás la amplia cortina de pelo plateado, y caminó por entre las mesas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.

—¡Mirad qué decepcionados están todos! —dijo Hermione elevando la voz por encima del alboroto, y señalando con la cabeza al resto de los alumnos de Beauxbatons.

«Decepcionados» era decir muy poco, pensó Sirius. Dos de las chicas que no habían resultado elegidas habían roto a llorar, y sollozaban con la cabeza escondida entre los brazos.

Cuando Fleur Delacour hubo desaparecido también por la puerta, volvió a hacerse el silencio, pero esta vez era un silencio tan tenso y lleno de emoción, que casi se palpaba. El siguiente sería el campeón de Hogwarts...

Y el cáliz de fuego volvió a tornarse rojo; saltaron chispas, la lengua de fuego se alzó, y de su punta Dumbledore retiró un nuevo pedazo de pergamino.

—El campeón de Hogwarts —anunció— es ¡Cedric Diggory!

El jaleo proveniente de la mesa de al lado era demasiado estruendoso. Todos y cada uno de los alumnos de Hufflepuff se habían puesto de repente de pie, gritando y pataleando, mientras Cedric se abría camino entre ellos, con una amplia sonrisa, y marchaba hacia la sala que había tras la mesa de los profesores.

Naturalmente, los aplausos dedicados a Cedric se prolongaron tanto que Dumbledore tuvo que esperar un buen rato para poder volver a dirigirse a la concurrencia.

—¡Estupendo! —dijo Dumbledore en voz alta y muy contento cuando se apagaron los últimos aplausos—. Bueno, ya tenemos a nuestros tres campeones. Estoy seguro de que puedo confiar en que todos vosotros, incluyendo a los alumnos de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons, daréis a vuestros respectivos campeones todo el apoyo que podáis. Al animarlos, todos vosotros contribuiréis de forma muy significativa a...- Pero Dumbledore se calló de repente, y fue evidente para todo el mundo por qué se había interrumpido.

El fuego del cáliz había vuelto a ponerse de color rojo. Otra vez lanzaba chispas. Una larga lengua de fuego se elevó de repente en el aire y arrojó otro trozo de pergamino. Dumbledore alargó la mano y lo cogió. Lo extendió y miró el nombre que había escrito en él. Hubo una larga pausa, durante la cual Dumbledore contempló el trozo de pergamino que tenía en las manos, mientras el resto de la sala lo observaba. Finalmente, Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta y leyó en voz alta:

\- Harriet Potter-

El Gran Salón se lleno de humo haciendo que los profesores lancen encantamientos para que los primeros años no sufran daños en sus pequeños pulmones. Cuando todo estaba aclarado unas figuras estaban frente al cáliz: Un hombre, una mujer pelirroja cargando a una bebé junto con un zorrito.

El primero en salir de su aturdimiento fue Sirius quien se levantó rápidamente y fue corriendo a darle un abrazo a la pelirroja quien al ver sus intenciones le dio a la bebé al peli azul junto a ella y abrió sus brazos para recibir al pelinegro.

\- También te he extrañado, Padfoot-


	19. 16

No te preocupes por las personas de tu pasado, hay una razón por la que no llegaron a tu futuro"

-Paulo Coelho

"Las personas más insoportables son los hombres que se creen geniales y las mujeres que se creen irresistibles"

-Oscar Wilde

Sirius se separo de su abrazo y empezó a buscar cicatrices en el cuerpo de su ahijada. Sabía que la niña debe tener algunas debido a su trabajo.

-¡¡Harriet!!- un grito interrumpió el momento que estaba teniendo con su ahijada. Una señora pelirroja corría hacia Tsubaki con los brazos abiertos. Cuando iba a darle un abrazo la kunochi termino abrazando el aire.

\- ¿Quién eres? - dijo Tsubaki apareciendo al lado de Lily- ¿Por qué intentas abrasarme? -

\- Harriet soy yo- Lily estaba dolida. Su hija no la recordaba- Soy tu madre-

\- ¿Harriet? - la pelirroja sabía que ese era su verdadero nombre, pero también sabía que ese nombre había muerto el día en que ella conoció a su verdadero padre junto a todo el amor que ella tenia por su antigua familia- Se equivoca. Mi nombre es Tsubaki-

En ese momento su hija decidió mostrar su descontento por estar en los brazos de su padre.

\- Es injusto, te quiere mas a ti que a mí- le dijo su marido mientras le entregaba a su hija.

\- Padfoot- Tsubaki se acerco a su padrino y le mostro su hija- Te presento a Naru-chan-

Naru lo quedo mirando por 3 minutos antes de sonreírle y extender sus brazos para que la tomara. Sirius, sin poder aguantar los ojitos de perrito de la hija de su ahijada, la tomo en brazos inmediatamente mientras hacia caras graciosas esperando que la bebé se riera.

\- Señorita Tsubaki- dijo la vieja cabra con muchos nombres- podría dirigirse a esa habitación por favor- Decidiendo ir con la corriente la pelirroja dejo a su familia junto con su padrino y se dirigió a la habitación.

Tsubaki salió del Gran Comedor y se encontró en una sala más pequeña, decorada con retratos de brujos y brujas. Delante de él, en la chimenea, crepitaba un fuego acogedor.

Cuando entró, las caras de los retratados se volvieron hacia él. Vio que una bruja con el rostro lleno de arrugas salía precipitadamente de los límites de su marco y se iba al cuadro vecino, que era el retrato de un mago con bigotes de foca. La bruja del rostro arrugado empezó a susurrarle algo al oído.

Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory y Fleur Delacour estaban junto a la chimenea. Con sus siluetas recortadas contra las llamas, tenían un aspecto curiosamente imponente. Krum, cabizbajo y siniestro, se apoyaba en la repisa de la chimenea, ligeramente separado de los otros dos. Cedric, de pie con las manos a la espalda, observaba el fuego. Fleur Delacour lo miró cuando entró y volvió a echarse para atrás su largo pelo plateado.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, creyendo que había entrado para transmitirles algún mensaje—. ¿«Quieguen» que volvamos al «comedog»?

Pero fue ignorada por la pelirroja quien fue hacia la pared y se apoyo en ella mientras cerraba los ojos.

Oyó un ruido de pasos apresurados. Era Ludo, que entraba en la sala. Cogió del brazo a Tsubaki y lo llevó hacia delante.

—¡Extraordinario! —susurró, apretándole el brazo—. ¡Absolutamente extraordinario! Caballeros... señoritas —añadió, acercándose al fuego y dirigiéndose a los otros tres—. ¿Puedo presentarles, por increíble que parezca, al cuarto campeón del Torneo de los tres magos?

\- Debería soltarme el brazo si no quiere perder el suyo- dijo la chica con calma mientras Khan salía del pelo de la pelirroja y habría su boca para demostrarle al desconocido que su venganza no era vacía.

Viktor Krum se enderezó. Su hosca cara se ensombreció al examinar a Tsubaki. Cedric parecía desconcertado: pasó la vista de Bagman a Tsubaki y de Tsubaki a Bagman como si estuviera convencido de que había oído mal. Fleur Delacour, sin embargo, se sacudió el pelo y dijo con una sonrisa:

—¡Oh, un chiste muy «divegtido», «señog» Bagman!

—¿Un chiste? —repitió Bagman, desconcertado—. ¡No, no, en absoluto!

¡El nombre de Harriet acaba de salir del cáliz de fuego!

Krum contrajo levemente sus espesas cejas negras. Cedric seguía teniendo el mismo aspecto de cortés desconcierto. Fleur frunció el entrecejo.

-Creo que no quedo muy claro lo que dije en el salón. Yo no soy Harriet, mi nombre es Tsubaki- la calma de la chica nueva ponía a todas las personas a su alrededor en estado de alerta.

Detrás de ellos, la puerta volvió a abrirse para dar paso a un grupo numeroso de gente: el profesor Dumbledore, seguido de cerca por el señor Crouch, el profesor Karkarov, Madame Maxime, la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape. Antes de que la profesora McGonagall cerrara la puerta, Tsubaki oyó el rumor de los cientos de estudiantes que estaban al otro lado del muro.

—¡Madame Maxime! —dijo Fleur de inmediato, caminando con decisión hacia la directora de su academia—. ¡Dicen que esta niña también va a «competig»!

Madame Maxime se había erguido completamente hasta alcanzar toda su considerable altura. La parte superior de la cabeza rozó en la araña llena de velas, y el pecho gigantesco, cubierto de satén negro, pareció inflarse.

—¿Qué significa todo esto, «Dumbledog»? —preguntó imperiosamente.

—Es lo mismo que quisiera saber yo, Dumbledore —dijo el profesor Karkarov. Mostraba una tensa sonrisa, y sus azules ojos parecían pedazos de hielo—. ¿Dos campeones de Hogwarts? No recuerdo que nadie me explicara que el colegio anfitrión tuviera derecho a dos campeones. ¿O es que no he leído las normas con el suficiente cuidado?

Soltó una risa breve y desagradable.

—C'est impossible! —exclamó Madame Maxime, apoyando su enorme mano llena de soberbias cuentas de ópalo sobre el hombro de Fleur—. «Hogwag» no puede «teneg» dos campeones. Es absolutamente injusto.

—Creíamos que tu raya de edad rechazaría a los aspirantes más jóvenes, Dumbledore —añadió Karkarov, sin perder su sonrisa, aunque tenía los ojos más fríos que nunca—. De no ser así, habríamos traído una más amplia selección de candidatos de nuestros colegios.

—No es culpa de nadie más que de Potter, Karkarov —intervino Snape con voz melosa. La malicia daba un brillo especial a sus negros ojos—. No hay que culpar a Dumbledore del empeño de Potter en quebrantar las normas. Desde que llegó aquí no ha hecho otra cosa que traspasar límites...

Los adultos iban a seguir hablando mientras ignoraban a las demás personas, pero la pelirroja rompió la ventana para que le prestaran atención

-No tengo ni idea de quienes son ustedes- comenzó- ni de que están hablando. ¿Alguien podría explicarme? -

\- Tu sabes muy bien de lo que estamos hablando mocosa- dijo Karkarov furioso pero su furia cambio a miedo cuando la pelirroja puso una espada en su cuello y la serpiente se enrollaba en su brazo y le siseaba en su cara

\- Como me llamaste viejo y por última vez mi nombre es Tsubaki-

\- Estamos hablando del togneo de los tges magos- dijo Madame Maxime con su acento francés.

\- Y ustedes creen que entre al torneo- afirmo Tsubaki. Cuando todos contestaron prosiguió- Yo no entre este Torneo, ni siquiera soy esa tal "Harriet"- aclaro- Estábamos yendo a la casa de mis padres cuando nos envolvió un humo y aparecimos aquí-

-¿Quiénes son tus padres?- pidió la vieja cabra. La niña se parecía demasiado a Lily Potter para ser una casualidad

\- Orochimaru y Getsuka Black-

—No sabemos cómo se ha originado esta situación —continuó Dumbledore dirigiéndose a todos los reunidos en la sala—. Pero me parece que no nos queda más remedio que aceptar las cosas tal como están. Tanto

Cedric como Harry han sido seleccionados para competir en el Torneo. Y eso es lo que tendrán que hacer.

—Ah, «pego, Dumbledog»...

—Mi querida Madame Maxime, si se le ha ocurrido a usted una alternativa, estaré encantado de escucharla.

Dumbledore aguardó, pero Madame Maxime no dijo nada; se limitó a mirarlo duramente. Y no era la única: Snape parecía furioso, Karkarov estaba lívido. Bagman, en cambio, parecía bastante entusiasmado.

—Bueno, ¿nos ponemos a ello, entonces? —dijo frotándose las manos y sonriendo a todo el mundo—. Tenemos que darles las instrucciones a nuestros campeones, ¿no? Barty, ¿quieres hacer el honor?

El señor Crouch pareció salir de un profundo ensueño.

—Sí —respondió—, las instrucciones. Sí... la primera prueba...

Fue hacia la zona iluminada por el fuego. De cerca, a Harry le pareció que se encontraba enfermo. Se lo veía ojeroso, y la piel, arrugada y reseca, mostraba un aspecto que no era el que tenía durante los Mundiales de Quidditch.

—La primera prueba está pensada para medir vuestro coraje —les explicó a Tsubaki, Cedric, Fleur y Krum—, así que no os vamos a decir en qué consiste. El coraje para afrontar lo desconocido es una cualidad muy importante en un mago, muy importante...

» La primera prueba se llevará a cabo el veinticuatro de noviembre, ante los demás estudiantes y el tribunal.

» A los campeones no les está permitido solicitar ni aceptar ayuda de ningún tipo por parte de sus profesores para llevar a cabo las pruebas del Torneo. Harán frente al primero de los retos armados sólo con su varita.

Cuando la primera prueba haya dado fin, recibirán información sobre la segunda. Debido a que el Torneo exige una gran dedicación a los campeones, éstos quedarán exentos de los exámenes de fin de año.

El señor Crouch se volvió hacia Dumbledore.

—Eso es todo, ¿no, Albus?

—Creo que sí —respondió Dumbledore, que observaba al señor Crouch

con algo de preocupación—. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres pasar la noche

en Hogwarts, Barty?

—No, Dumbledore, tengo que volver al Ministerio—contestó el señor Crouch—. Es un momento muy difícil, tenemos mucho trabajo. He dejado a cargo al joven Weatherby... Es muy entusiasta; a decir verdad, quizá sea demasiado entusiasta...

—Al menos tomarás algo de beber antes de irte... —insistió Dumbledore.

—Vamos, Barty. ¡Yo me voy a quedar! —dijo Bagman muy animado—. Ahora es en Hogwarts donde ocurren las cosas, ya lo sabes. ¡Es mucho más emocionante que la oficina!

—Creo que no, Ludo —contestó Crouch, con algo de su sempiterna impaciencia.

—Profesor Karkarov, Madame Maxime, ¿una bebida antes de que nos retiremos a descansar? —ofreció Dumbledore.

Pero Madame Maxime ya le había pasado a Fleur un brazo por los hombros y la sacaba rápidamente de la sala. Karkarov le hizo a Krum una seña, y ellos también salieron, aunque en silencio. Tsubaki salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia su familia Cuando llego a ella se encontró con otra cara que no había visto desde hace mucho tiempo

-Remy- fue la única palabra que salió de la chica antes de verse envuelta en otro abrazo. El nombrado había pasado el bulto que tenia en sus brazos a Sirius quien recién había entregado a Naru-chan a su padre

-Cachorro- Remus al fin sentía que odia descansar en paz. Todo este tiempo había estado reteniendo a Moony (su lobo interior) para que no matara a los Potters por alejarlo de su cachorro. EL había vuelto a Inglaterra hace poco y ahora estaba cuidando de Rose con Sirius y también cuidando a Padfoot. Sirius todavía se comportaba como un niño en algunas ocasiones

\- ¡Oye! - vino una voz detrás suyo que los separo del abrazo. La voz era de un niño gordito de ojos color avellana con pelo negro. – ¡¡¿Cómo te atreves a meterte en un torneo en el que yo no pude estar?!!-

\- Urusai, mocoso. No es como si yo quisiera está en el torneo- dijo Tsubaki en perfecto inglés. No había oxidado el idioma porque después de enseñarle a Hotaka y Banri fue la lengua más utilizada en misiones.

\- ¡¡¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así?!!¡¿No sabes quién es?!- al lado del gordo había un pelirrojo, alto y delgado, sus manos y pies son grandes, y tiene la cara cubierta de pecas, los ojos azules y la nariz larga.

\- Un mocoso que no se sabe defender por si mismo- dijo la niña con calma sin saber que Remus y Sirius se estaban aguantando la risa

\- Soy Charlus Potter- dijo el gordo esperando que la pelirroja se disculpara y lo tratara como un rey, pero eso no sucedió.

\- Te están molestando Tsubaki... - vino una voz detrás de los dos niños. Eran Fred

\- Deberías tener cuidado Ronniekins, puede que tu cama tenga cosas desagradables en la noche... – siguió George

\- Como arañas- terminaron juntos y ahuyentaron con éxito a su hermano y su amigo.

\- Hola Fred, George- hablo la pelirroja con una sonrisa en su cara

\- Tsubaki, eres cruel...- empezó George mientras la abrazaba.

\- Fuiste a una aventura mientras nos dejabas aquí con nuestro insoportable hermano menor- termino Fred mientras se unía al abrazo.


	20. Capítulo 17

Charlus está enojado con Tsubaki por tomar el nombre de su querida hermana.

Charlus Potter estaba cansado y enojado. Estaba cansado de tener que fingir frente a sus padres ser arrogante solo porque tenia miedo de que sus padres lo abandonaran igual que a su hermano por no ser una "digna" Potter como ellos lo retrataban.

Sí, el pelinegro sabía que tenía una hermana. Había encontrado una fotografía en el que su hermana había estado jugando con el cuando era pequeño, pero cuando les mostro a sus padres la foto ellos solo se la quitaron y la rompieron diciéndole que ella no era importante.

Pero el pelinegro no se quedo de brazos cruzados y busco al elfo que cuidaba a su hermana cuando sus padres no tenían tiempo, Daisy.

Ella fue la que le conto sobre su hermana: sus gustos, disgustos, sueños, etc. Y el niño se encontró cada día mas entusiasmado por conocerla, pero cuando llego a Hogwarts, la busco por la multitud y no la encontró el oji café temió lo peor.

Y ahora una niña aparece y todos la nombran Harriet fue un golpe duro para su conciencia sin importar que la niña negara el nombre. Furioso, fue a enfrentarla, pero al ver esos ojos esmeraldas que había visto en las fotos y los que tanto alababa Daisy.

Esta mujer era su hermana.

Y no pudo reunir la valentía de abrazarla. en cambio, hizo lo que mejor sabia hacer: comportarse como un niño malcriado.

En cuanto hablo vio que los cálidos ojos de su hermana se volvían fríos en cuanto se fijó en él y Ron. La desastrosa primera charla que tuvo con su hermana fue interrumpida por los gemelos Weasley quienes rápidamente los asustaron.

Habían pasado 3 días desde la llegada de la pelirroja y su familia a su antiguo mundo. Hoy habían dejado a su hija y Kurama con Remus mientras que su marido, su padrino y ella iban a Gringotts para que su nombre sea legal en el mundo de los magos e informar que ella ya no tiene nada que ver con los Potters.

En cuanto llegamos a el banco la chica se fijo en la advertencia que había junto a la puerta:

"Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado

Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,

Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,

Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más,

Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo

Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,

Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado

De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro."

\- Buenas tardes- dijo la pelirroja inclinándose ante el duende que los atendió y sorprendiendo a más de un mago cuando el duende le devolvió el saludo- vengo a certificar un cambio de nombre-

-Síganme- el duende los llevo a unos pasillos- mi nombre es Griphook y seré su guía durante su visita- entro a una sala y le indico a los magos que entraran.

Luego de que entraran y tomaran asiento el duende busco en su escritorio y saco un pergamino que dejo inmediatamente frente a la oji esmeralda.

\- Piensa bien tu nombre- le advirtió el duende. Normalmente no le dicen eso a sus clientes, pero este humano es el único que les ha mostrado respeto en mucho tiempo- En cuanto lo escribas no podrá cambiarlo nunca más-

Tsubaki, sin vacilar, agarro la pluma y escribió su nombre.

"Tsubaki Adhara Black".

El papel brillo unos momentos confirmando que el nombre fue aceptado por Madre Magia. Sirius casi se atraganto cuando vio su apellido en el nombre de su ahijada.

-Papá no tiene apellido- explico Tsubaki- y el Hokage sabe que hay personas con el mismo Kekkei Genkai que yo así que tome tu apellido como el nombre de nuestro clan-

\- El Kekkei Genkai son técnicas o habilidades únicas pasados por la genética que no pueden ser copiados- siguió Tanuma al ver que Griphook y Sirius estaban interesados- El clan en nuestro idioma es Ichizoku que significa familia. Normalmente están compuestos por numerosas familias y familias extendidas que tienen un Kekkei Genkai en común-

\- espera- Sirius estaba teniendo problemas para entender- ¿Hokage? -

\- Todo pueblo necesita un líder. En nuestro mundo el líder es el Kage- la pelirroja se levantó y empezó a caminar por la habitación, ella era una kunochi y le incomodaba estar sentada por mucho tiempo. Tanuma había sacado un mapa de su mundo y lo dejo en la mesa del duende- Nuestro mundo tiene cinco grandes aldeas y cada una tiene un Kage que representa un elemento-

\- Suna tiene el Kazekage: la sombra del viento. Konoha tiene el Hokage: la sombra del Fuego. KIrigakure es el hogar del Mizukage: el agua. Kumogakure el Raikage: el Rayo. Y, finalmente, Iwagakure alberga al Tsuchikage: la Tierra. –

Una hora después los 3 humanos se pudieron irse del banco sin saber que Griphook le había contado a su rey, Ragnuk III, sobre todo lo que la pelirroja le había di

Lily Potter pasó la noche sufriendo de fuertes contracciones y todo el día siguiente hasta el 31 de julio a las 11:55 p.m., nació Harriet Adhara Potter a las 11:59 p.m., para el mayor shock de todos.

Harriet fue la primera niña en nacer en la línea de Potter, y James, desconcertado, abrazó a su pequeña hija, hipnotizado por su belleza.

James ya sabía que Harriet Adhara Potter sería una rompecorazones.

Los Longbottoms, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin se agolparon alrededor de James, que estaba sentado al lado de Lily quien, desde que se la entrego, se negaba a volver a tomar a la niña

Frank, Alice, Sirius y Remus fueron a mirar al bebé en brazos de James, esperando ver a un niño, pero se quedaron sin aliento cuando vieron que en realidad era una niña con cabello rojo rubí, una mezcla del cabello castaño de Lily y el pelo negro azabache de James. Harriet, sintiendo que toda la atención estaba puesta en ella, lentamente abrió sus grandes ojos parecidos a los de una cierva y parpadeó repetidamente. Todos los ocupantes de la sala jadearon y arrullaron con admiración; parecía que ella había heredado el hermoso color de ojos de su madre, porque grandes ojos brillantes de color verde esmeralda les devolvían la mirada.

-Prongs, esta pequeña niña va a ser una rompecorazones, puedo decirte eso, no te envidio tratando de alejar a los hombres de ella-, rio Sirius mientras golpeaba a James en el brazo juguetonamente.

-Bueno, parece que vas a sufrir conmigo al eliminar a todos los chicos de ella, ya que eres el padrino de Harriet, Padfoot- James sonrió.

Pero en lugar de decepcionar a Sirius, su sonrisa se ensanchó y sonrió a su mejor amigo y hermano con todo menos sangre cuando agarró a Harriet de su padre y le arrulló: - Es una verdadera belleza James, Lily. me sentiría honrado-

James salió del recuerdo con lagrimas en los ojos. Fueron pocos los recuerdos que tenia con su hija, la mayoría se trataba de cuando Harriet era bebé, pero todos pararon cuando su hija cumplió 3 años y Lily revelo que estaba embarazada otra vez. Diablos, incluso Sirius tenía más imágenes de su hija que él. Ni siquiera se podía acordar de cual era su dulce favorito en ese momento solo se acordaba que había una elfina que nunca dejaba sola a su hija.

Pero el no lograba hablarle a esa elfina, de alguna manera ella se había unido a su hija y la única razón por la que se quedaba en la mansión era para cuidar las pocas cosas que quedaban de la pequeña pelirroja y contarle a Charlus que en algún momento él tuvo una hermana.

Y ahora que una niña apareció con su familia y era similar a su hija. No, ella era su hija él lo sabía. No podía ir a reclamarla porque incluso el sabe que padre es el que cría no el que engendra. Además, el Wizengamort no lo dejaría tenerla con el solo porque se parecía a la hija que abandono. Para ellos el solo tiene un hijo ese era Charlus, ni Harriet ni Rose eran suyos porque, para ellos, la niña no merecía el mismo destino de su hermana mayor.

—Tienes que entrar con los demás campeones —le dijo la profesora McGonagall con voz temblorosa— y esperar tu turno, Black. El señor Bagman está dentro. Él te explicará lo que tienes que hacer... Buena suerte. -

—Gracias —dijo Tsubaki con voz distante y apagada:

Ella lo dejó a la puerta de la tienda, y Tsubaki entró.

Fleur Delacour estaba sentada en un rincón, sobre un pequeño taburete de madera. No parecía ni remotamente tan segura como de costumbre; por el contrario, se la veía pálida y sudorosa. El aspecto de Viktor Krum era aún más hosco de lo habitual, y Tsubaki supuso que aquélla era la forma en que manifestaba su nerviosismo. Cedric paseaba de un lado a otro. Cuando Tsubaki entró le dirigió una leve sonrisa a la que correspondió

—¡Tsubaki! ¡Bien! —dijo Bagman muy contento, mirándolo—. ¡Ven, ven, ponte cómodo! -

De pie en medio de los pálidos campeones, Bagman se parecía un poco a esas figuras infladas de los dibujos animados. Se había vuelto a poner su antigua túnica de las Avispas de Wimbourne.

—Bueno, ahora ya estamos todos... ¡Es hora de poneros al corriente! — declaró Bagman con alegría—. Cuando hayan llegado los espectadores, os ofreceré esta bolsa a cada uno de vosotros para que saquéis la miniatura de aquello con lo que os va a tocar enfrentaros. —Les enseñó una bolsa roja de seda—. Hay diferentes... variedades, ya lo veréis. Y tengo que deciros algo más... Ah, sí... ¡vuestro objetivo es coger el huevo de oro! -

Tsubaki miró a su alrededor. Cedric hizo un gesto de asentimiento para indicar que había comprendido las palabras de Bagman y volvió a pasear por la tienda. Tenía la cara ligeramente verde. Fleur Delacour y Krum no reaccionaron en absoluto. Tal vez pensaban que se pondrían a vomitar si abrían la boca.

Y enseguida se oyeron alrededor de la tienda los pasos de cientos y cientos de personas que hablaban emocionadas, reían, bromeaban... Tsubaki se sintió separado de aquella multitud como si ella y su familia perteneciera a una especie diferente.

Y, a continuación, Bagman abrió la bolsa roja de seda.

—Las damas primero —dijo tendiéndosela a Fleur Delacour.

Ella metió una mano temblorosa en la bolsa y sacó una miniatura perfecta de un dragón: un galés verde. Alrededor del cuello tenía el número «dos». Y Tsubaki estuvo segura, por el hecho de que Fleur Delacour no mostró sorpresa alguna sino completa resignación, de que no se había equivocado: Madame Maxime le había dicho qué le esperaba.

Tsubaki metió la mano en la bolsa de seda y extrajo el cola cuerno húngaro con el número «cuatro». Cuando Tsubaki lo miró, la miniatura desplegó las alas y enseñó los minúsculos colmillos.

Lo mismo que en el caso de Krum, que sacó el bola de fuego chino. Alrededor del cuello tenía el número «tres». Krum ni siquiera parpadeó; se limitó a mirar al suelo.

Cedric metió la mano en la bolsa y sacó el hocicorto sueco de color azul plateado con el número «uno» atado al cuello.

—¡Bueno, ahí lo tenéis! —dijo Bagman—. Habéis sacado cada uno el dragón con el que os tocará enfrentaros, y el número es el del orden en que saldréis, ¿comprendéis? Yo tendré que dejaros dentro de un momento, porque soy el comentador. Diggory, eres el primero. Tendrás que salir al cercado cuando oigas un silbato, ¿de acuerdo? Bien.-

La pelirroja vio cuando Cedric salía, con la cara más verde aún que antes. Unos segundos después oyeron el bramido de la multitud, señal de que Cedric acababa de entrar en el cercado y se hallaba ya frente a la versión real de su miniatura.

La multitud gritaba, ahogaba gemidos como si fueran uno solo, cuando Cedric hacía lo que fuera para burlar al hocicorto sueco. Krum seguía mirando al suelo. Fleur ahora había tomado el lugar de Cedric, caminando de un lado a otro de la tienda. Y los comentarios de Bagman lo empeoraban todo mucho: «¡Ah, qué poco ha faltado, qué poco...! ¡Se está arriesgando, ya lo creo...! ¡Eso ha sido muy astuto, sí señor, lástima que no le haya servido de nada!»

Y luego, tras unos quince minutos, Tsubaki oyó un bramido ensordecedor que sólo podía significar una cosa: que Cedric había conseguido burlar al dragón y coger el huevo de oro.

—¡Muy pero que muy bien! —gritaba Bagman—. ¡Y ahora la puntuación de los jueces!

Pero no dijo las puntuaciones. Tsubaki supuso que los jueces las levantaban en el aire para mostrárselas a la multitud.

—¡Uno que ya está, y quedan tres! —gritó Bagman cuando volvió a sonar el silbato—. ¡Señorita Delacour, si tiene usted la bondad!

Fleur temblaba de arriba abajo. Cuando salió de la tienda con la cabeza erguida y agarrando la varita con firmeza, Tsubaki sintió por ella una especie de afecto que no había sentido antes. Se quedaron solos él y Krum, en lados opuestos de la tienda, evitando mirarse.

Se repitió el mismo proceso.

—¡Ah, no estoy muy seguro de que eso fuera una buena idea! —oyeron gritar a Bagman, siempre con entusiasmo—. ¡Ah... casi! Cuidado ahora... ¡Dios mío, creí que lo iba. coger!

Diez minutos después Tsubaki oyó que la multitud volvía a aplaudir con fuerza. También Fleur debía de haberlo logrado. Se hizo una pausa mientras se mostraban las puntuaciones de Fleur. Hubo más aplausos y luego, por tercera vez, sonó el silbato.

—¡Y aquí aparece el señor Krum! —anunció Bagman cuando salía Krum con su aire desgarbado, dejando a Tsubaki completamente sola.

—¡Muy osado! —gritaba Bagman, y Tsubaki oyó a la bola de fuego chino proferir un bramido espantoso, mientras la multitud contenía la respiración, como si fueran uno solo—. ¡La verdad es que está mostrando valor y, sí señores, acaba de coger el huevo!

El aplauso resquebrajó el aire invernal como si fuera una copa de cristal fino. Krum había acabado, y aquél sería el turno de Tsubaki.

Se levantó, Aguardó. Y luego oyó el silbato. Salió de la tienda, pasó los árboles y penetró en el cercado a través de un hueco.

Desde las gradas que por arte de magia habían puesto después del sábado lo miraban cientos y cientos de rostros. Y allí, al otro lado del cercado, estaba el cola cuerno agachado sobre la nidada, con las alas medio desplegadas y mirándolo con sus malévolos ojos amarillos, como un lagarto monstruoso cubierto de escamas negras, sacudiendo la cola llena de pinchos y abriendo surcos de casi un metro en el duro suelo. La multitud gritaba muchísimo, pero a Tsubaki no le importaba, ella solo quería terminar este estúpido juego y volver a su aldea. Hizo los signos correspondientes y grito:

\- Kuchiyose no Jutsu- el humo lleno el lugar antes de dispersarse y revelar a una serpiente gigante de color morado junto con varias rayas negras que cruzaban su espalda. De la parte posterior de la cabeza le salían cuatro cuernos, dos grandes y otros dos pequeños de puntas redondas. Poseía una gran boca con enormes y afilados incisivos, así como un gran ojo verde con un pequeño iris negro.

Los gritos de terror al ver semejante tamaño de serpiente no se hicieron de esperar y mas de uno de los espectadores se habían desmayado.

\- ¿porque me invocaste cría? -

\- necesito que distraigas a esa dragona, Manda-san- contesto calmada. - ¿Cómo ha estado papá?

\- Él está buscándote como loco junto a los otros pueblos. Todos creen que algún pueblo nuevo te ha secuestrado- dijo la serpiente asustando a la mayoría de los Gryffindor

\- Fui secuestrada y obligada a participar en un estúpido torneo, Manda-san. Pero este lugar no es la nación elemental, si papá te vuelve a convocar dile que estoy bien y que cesen la búsqueda. - al ver que Khan había vuelto y traía el huevo dorado decidió parar la invocación no sin antes decir- gracia por tu ayuda Manda-san –

La pelirroja se fue sin siquiera esperar la puntuación. Ella solo quería volver a estar con su marido y su hija.


	21. 18

_Omake: Como caen los poderosos_ _Tanuma Black. Antes conocido como Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort, el señor oscuro, El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Estaba en una misión: Hoy, por primera vez, le tocaba cuidar a su hija sola._ _Todo estaba bien en la mañana. Mientras todavía estaba su adorada esposa, pero en cuanto Naruko ya no pudo ver el pelo rojo de su madre la niña empezó a gatear por todos lados buscando a Tsubaki junto con Kurama._ _Ni siquiera el, un jounin experimentado podía atrapar a su adorada hija. entonces, con todo su orgullo masculino llamo refuerzos._ _Desgraciadamente, solo uno de sus dos refuerzos fue de utilidad con su misión. En cuanto Hotaka (un jounin tan famoso como los Sannin (igual que Tanuma, Tsubaki y Banri)), cuando vio que su sobrina estaba gateando la alentó haciendo que vaya más rápido en vez de parar y saludar a su querido tío_ _Banri (quien estaba trabajando como Anbu bajo órdenes directas de Hokage (hoy era su día libre)) intento atraparla, pero justo cuando casi lo había hecho el pequeño zorro anaranjado había saltado entre medio. Eso era raro porque todos los días que los veía juntos se peleaban tirándose el pelo, ahora que lo piensa siempre estaban así cuando Tsubaki estaba en la casa._

"Amor, tiempo y muerte. Tres conceptos abstractos que conectan a todos los seres humanos del planeta, todo lo que codiciamos, todo lo que tememos no tener, todo aquello que acabamos comprando es porque todos nosotros anhelamos amor, deseamos tener más tiempo y tememos a la muerte."- Belleza oculta.

Después de salir apresurados de la carpa la familia ninja se detuvo en el borde de un bosque que se encontraba en los alrededores del castillo. La pelirroja agarraba fuertemente a su hija mientras su cuerpo temblaba lentamente.

\- ¿Tsubaki? - la pelirroja cubrió sus ojos con una de sus manos mientras tomaba pequeñas respiraciones, su corazón se apretaba y sabía que no podía hacer nada para amortiguar el dolor. El peli azul no sabía qué hacer, la oji es pocas veces.

\- Estoy... estoy bien- dijo con mas fuerza de la necesaria. La mujer fue rodeada por los brazos de su esposo.

\- Eres realmente mala mintiéndome... Si tienes que desahogarte entonces llora-

\- no – respondió- ellos no merecen ninguna lagrima. Es solo que- la pelirroja alzó a la bebé hasta que sus ojos se encontraron- yo no me podría separar de Naruko como lo hicieron esas personas. Ni siquiera podría separarme de ella por 1 mes entero y ellos solo abandonaron a su hija sin mirar atrás y son alabados por eso. –

La pequeña familia siguió consolándose sin saber que Sirius Black y Remus Lupin habían venido a felicitar a su ahijada y habían escuchado toda su conversación.

\- Harriet, mi muchacha- un viejo con una varaba larga y unos lentes con forma de media luna se interpuso en su retirada del castillo- fue muy irresponsable de tu parte el escapar de la casa de tus tíos-

\- No se a quien le esta hablando, señor. Creo que se equivocó de persona- la pelirroja intento pasar a el anciano loco. Sabia muy bien quien era y que hacia si lo mirabas a los ojos.

\- Sabes muy bien quien eres- se interpuso una pelirroja parecida a la kunoichi- eres mi hija, Harriet Potter. Es por eso por lo que estas aquí- dijo con voz arrogante- el cáliz de fuego debía traer a la verdadera niña que vivió, mi hija Harriet-

\- Escúchenme bien par de imbéciles- dijo con voz grave- Harriet Potter murió, es hora de que acepten eso y si siguen molestando a mi familia entonces revelare todos sus sucios secretos-

\- no tenemos ningún sucio secreto- dijo la pelirroja sin saber que su esposo y su hijo estaban detrás de ella- es hora de que superes esta etapa rebelde y vuelvas a casa-

\- mi casa esta en Konoha, con mis padres- dijo mientras se acercaba a su esposo- y en cuanto a los secretos- la niña miro al viejo- creo que ese viejo sabe a lo que me refiero perfectamente-

La pelirroja miro a su esposo y se llevo a su hija. Sabía que Tanuma quería asustarlos un poco y que en cuanto su familia pudiera estar completa el mundo mágico sufrirá un grave descenso de población.

\- Yo que ustedes tendría cuidado con sus palabras, acaban de cabrear a Tsubaki y nadie quiere morir por su tontería- dijo el peli azul.

-Mi hija no nos haría nada- dijo con confianza Lily- porque somos su familia y se que no nos traicionaría-

\- solo les diré una cosa: en nuestro mundo no existe el bien o el mal, solo hay poder y aquellos muy inútiles para usarlos. - dijo casi dándole un infarto al viejo- Y en cuanto traicionarlos... si ella es su hija entonces esta en todo su derecho a traicionarlos después de todo, ustedes la traicionaron primero al abandonarla con sus tíos-

-no traicione a mi hija! - grito James- estaba mas segura con sus tíos-

\- Y, por lo que me dijeron, ni siquiera te dignaste a ir a verla bajo la capa de invisibilidad que tanto alaba Sirius Black- dijo el peli azul mientras se reía, era ridículo la forma en que intentaba convencerse de que no abandono a su hija- no la extrañaste hasta el momento en que se dieron cuenta de que Charlus Potter no era el niño que vivió y, en ese momento, ya era demasiado tarde-

El peli azul iba a irse, pero antes de hacerlo decidió darle el golpe final a esta conversación.

-Sabes... yo también soy un padre, también estoy casado con una pelirroja, ambos somos famosos, tenemos muchos enemigos que morirían por tener una oportunidad de matar a mi familia- miro a los ojos del Potter mayor. - pero nunca abandonaría a mi hija solo por eso, moriríamos ates de separarnos de ella. -

Dejo el pasillo sin mirar atrás. Estaba satisfecho con dejar al viejo paranoico y al Potter con un corazón roto.

En Konoha:

Orochimaru no podría estar mas feliz de ver a Manda. Su preciosa invocación le acaba de dar toda la solución de volver a estar con su hija y su nieta.

\- manda, en nuestra próxima misión dejare que juegues con el enemigo y te lo comas- dijo complaciendo a la serpiente morada. - aumentare la recompensa a 5 si nos dejas entrar en tu boca y haces una invocación a la inversa para que podamos llegar a donde sea que este mi hija-

-trato- la serpiente tenía la orden del jefe de hacer exactamente eso, pero Orochimaru no tenia para que saber sobre eso. Era una situación de ganar y ganar.

Getsuka no era feliz de entrar a la boca de algo, no importa que sea la convocatoria de su marido. Ella era feliz pudiendo ver su entorno y las posibles amenazas, sus instintos de ninja le exigía estar consciente de su entorno, pero si habiendo esto encontraría a su hija y su familia entonces felizmente entraría en territorio desconocido para ella. También debe informarle la noticia de que será una hermana mayor.

Su hijo tendrá una hermana tan maravillosa y una sobrina tan linda. lo mas probable es que el (o ella), junto con su padre y Tanuma, estén espantando a todos los niños que se atrevan a acercarse a Naru-chan.

\- mándenle saludos a Tsubaki-chan y Naru-chan de mi parte- dijo el viejo Sandaime. El anciano extrañaba las visitas sorpresa que le hacían esas dos personas que quería como nietas.

Poco sabia el actual Hokage que cuando el pequeño clan Black regresara ya no seria tan pequeño como antes.


	22. 19

Se había despertado en completa oscuridad, sus padres no estaban junto a ella, la habitación no era la de su casa. Entonces, como una niña grande ella hizo lo que debería hacer en estas situaciones, aguanto su miedo hasta que vinieran a buscarla.

Pero no duro más de 3 segundos... Y lloró a todo pulmón. No soportaba estar sola, aunque su enemigo siempre estaba junto a ella.

\- Cállate, Naruko. estoy intentando dormir. - murmuro una bola de pelo naranja.

La recién nombrada Naruko miro a la bola de pelo y extendió su mano. Era su odiado hermano, lo sabía porque mamá también lo cuida como lo haría con ella. Cuando sintió su piel la agarro y tiro de ella con todas sus fuerzas.

Kurama se alejó de la bebé de un salto, eso le había dolido, al ver la cara de satisfacción que tenía la bebé se lanzó encima de ella y con su hocico le tiro el pelo. la niña le devolvió el tirón y empezaron a rodar alrededor de la cuna.

\- Parece que hoy se han despertado más temprano de lo normal. - vino una voz encima de ellos. Ambos miraron a la persona con felicidad, Naruko conocía esa voz: era papá.

-al fin llegas, Tanuma- dijo el zorrito- no me gusta estar con esta mocosa, llévame a Tsubaki- dijo mientras se paraba en dos patas. Esto no le gusto a la pequeña pelirroja, ¡ella quería ser tomada primero!. Alzo sus bracitos para que su padre se diera cuenta.

El peli azul no se dio cuenta de la batalla de los dos pequeños y alzo a ambos al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Ja! Te gane Kurama- dijo Naruko mientras se acurrucaba en el cuello de su padre. Tanuma no les prestó atención a los balbuceos de bebé de su hija, siguió por los pasillos de Hogwarts en busca de su esposa. No quería dejarla sola mientras estaban en territorio "enemigo".

Kurama fue el primero en sentir y ver a la pelirroja mayor del clan Black, salto de los brazos del ex Hyuuga y corrió hacia donde estaba ella. No le importaba el grito que pego la otra pelirroja que estaba peleando con su nueva madre al verlo, solo quería recibir los mimos de ella. Por el ojalá y la otra mujer mayor se muriera del susto, desde que llegaron a este lugar le ha estado gritando a su nueva "madre".

\- ¡¡Un zorro!!- vinieron los gritos del salón. Dos pelirrojos idénticos se encontraban cerca del Kyuubi e intentaban acariciarlo, pero este se apegaba cada vez mas a la kunoichi ambos tenían una sonrisa espeluznante en sus caras, según Kurama.

-El es Kurama- les informo la pelirroja mientras atrapaba al zorro que en un intento de escapar había saltado a sus brazos. Los gemelos se acercaron a los brazos para ver mejor al animal al mismo tiempo que Tanuma llego al lado de su esposa.

-¡¡Harriet!!- grito la señora Potter cansada de ser ignorada- Para con todo este show y vuelve a casa. Nos estas haciendo quedar como malos padres y estas empañando la reputación de tu hermano-

La chica la ignoro mientras veía como los gemelos intentaban atrapar al zorro que había vuelto al suelo y estaba corriendo a su alrededor. Naruko extendió los brazos hacia su mamá quería que ella la tomara. No era justo que su "hermano" tuviera un abrazo y ella no.

-Mi querida niña- vino la voz del anciano con colores divertidos, tenía un sombrero puntiagudo que combinaba con la túnica que traía puesta y unos lentes de medialuna- escucha a tu madre. -

El peli azul miro a las dos personas frente a él. No podía creer que su esposa fuera la hija de esa pelirroja, no se parecían en nada. Su Tsubaki podía darse cuenta cuando alguien no quiere hablar con ella y dejaría en paz a esa persona.

Tsubaki se agacho para alzar al pequeño zorrito que ahora estaba tirando el pelo de los gemelos quienes se cayeron al chocar entre ellos cuando Kurama paso por debajo de George.

\- ¡Eso les pasa por querer tocarme, humanos estúpidos! - dijo el zorrito mientras le tiraba el pelo a un gemelo, pero para todos los demás, excepto Naruko, sonaban como gruñidos.

\- es suficiente, Kurama- reprendió al pequeño zorrito. La chica comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del comedor dejando a Fred y George aun tirados en el suelo. - Hagrid quiere mostrarme sus mascotas. Eso es lo más interesante que uno puede hacer en este lugar así que iré-

Tanuma hizo una mueca al escuchar el nombre del semigigante. Se sentía un poco culpable por lo que ocurrió cuando ambos eran estudiantes pero sabia que nada de lo que haga ahora cambiaria las cosas.

\- será mejor que dejes en paz a Tsubaki- le dijo el chico a la pelirroja mayor. Al sentir el "peligro" los gemelos Weasley huyeron del lugar- se nota que ni siquiera quiere estar cerca de ti-

\- ¿y tu quién eres para decirme que hacer?- dijo Lily con furia. Harriet es su hija y ella hará lo que le dé la gana. La niña, aunque la había abandonado con su hermana, le pertenecía. - no eres nadie importante en la vida de mi hija-

\- porque la pelirroja con la que estoy casado es nada mas y nada menos que Tsubaki- les dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa- así que mantente alejado de mi esposa- dijo con voz grave- o no me hare cargo de lo que te pasara. -

James había entrado al Comedor cuando Tanuma dijo esas palabras. El peli azul lo ignoro mientras iba a buscar a su esposa. Tenia mejores cosas que hacer que andar aguantando los berrinches de una persona adulta.

En cuanto salió del castillo vio a las personas que buscaba. Tsubaki estaba junto a Hagrid con su hija y Kurama en sus brazos. Todos estaban viendo a un hipogrifo de cerca. El animal tenía el cuerpo, las patas traseras y la cola de caballo, pero las patas delanteras, las alas y la cabeza de águila gigante. El pico era del color del acero y los ojos de un naranja brillante. Las garras de las patas delanteras eran de quince centímetros cada una y parecían armas mortales. El chico sintió como su cuerpo entraba en estado de alerta al ver a semejante criatura tan cerca de su familia.

\- Tanuma- lo llamo la pelirroja cuando sintió que estaba cerca- el es Hagrid. Lo conocí mientras exploraba el castillo- dijo apuntando a la persona a su lado.

Él era el doble de alto que un hombre promedio, aproximadamente once pies y seis pulgadas de alto y tres veces más ancho, con una larga melena de pelo negro y una barba hirsuta que cubría la mayor parte de su rostro. Las manos de Hagrid eran tan grandes como dos tapas cubo de basura y sus pies en sus botas eran como dos delfines bebés. Tenía la piel clara y ojos oscuros que brillaban como escarabajos negros. Llevaba un abrigo de piel de topo excepcionalmente grande

\- Tsubaki casi entra al bosque prohibido- dijo el hombre sonriendo- Rubeus Hagrid, profesor de Cuidados de criaturas mágicas-

-Black, Tanuma. Esposo de Tsubaki- dijo dándole un apretón de manos. Su mirada se dirigió al hipogrifo que se había acercado más a su esposa.

\- Ese es Buckbeack- dijo Hagrid al darse cuenta de que el chico estaba mirando a su mascota- Tsubaki es la primera persona a la que se a acercado por si solo-

Naruko extendió sus manitas y acaricio la cara del animal imitando los movimientos de su madre. Kurama salto a la cabeza del animal. Esto hizo que Tanuma se pusiera nervioso por la salud de su familia y lentamente se acerco al animal para sacar al pequeño zorro travieso del hipogrifo

Buckbeak había visto que otro humano se estaba acercado a los humanos agradables que había conocido hoy, su cuerpo envió señales de alerta que provocaron que empujara a la familia detrás de el para poder defenderla.

\- Buckbeak- dijo con calma Tsubaki entendiendo al animal- el es mi esposo, Tanuma-

Como si el hipogrifo la entendiera, se comenzó a calmar. Pero antes de que pudiera calmarse del todo una explosión ocurrió cerca de donde estaban. Los dos ninjas conocían muy bien ese sonido, era el de una convocatoria.

Y no estaban equivocados porque poco después vieron a una gigantesca serpiente morada parada al lado del castillo.


	23. Cap 20

Extra:

Tsubaki, de 4 años, estaba rodeada de oscuridad. La pequeña pelirroja estaba llorando mientras lentamente a su alrededor empezaron a aparecer recuerdos felices que tuvo con sus padres, lentamente esos recuerdos fueron reemplazados por la imagen de los Dursley.

No tan lejos de ella un joven Tom se encontraba llorando mientras veía sus memorias del orfanato.

futari no aida toori sugita kase wa (La suave brisa que paso, entre nosotros dos)

doko kara sabishisa wo hakonde kita no (Trajo la soledad desde algún lugar lejano)

Tsubaki empezó a ver los maltratos que hicieron los Dursley en el poco tiempo que estuvo con ellos. Mientras que Tom vio cómo fue su vida en el orfanato mientras ocurría la segunda guerra mundial y su adolescencia en Hogwarts.

naitari shita sono ato no sora wa (Después de haber llorado hacia el cielo)

yake ni sukitootteitari shitanda (Se ve más claro que nunca)

Frente a ellos una luz verde apareció frente a ambos iluminando el lugar y aparecieron varia personas corriendo. Tom vio su reflejo en el agua que había cerca y observo sus nuevas características. Su nuevo pelo azul y sus ojos dorados.

Itsumo wa togatta chichi no kotoba ga (Las palabras de mi padre que siempre me parecieron frías)

kyo wa atatakaku kanji mashita (Hoy las sentí tan cálidas de algún modo)

Frente a ambos niños aparecieron adultos que vestían ropa ninja. Tsubaki vio a una mujer pelirroja y un hombre pelinegro de cara pálida que la miraban con una sonrisa mientras que Tanuma vio a una mujer con los ojos y el pelo café y a un hombre que era idéntico a el.

Yasashisa mo egao mo yume no katarikata mo (Sin saber nada sobre como hablar con amabilidad)

shiranakute zenbu Kimi wo maneta yo (Sonrisas, o sueños... Seguí tu pista en todo momento)

Un pequeño pelirrojo tomo la mano de la niña mientras corría hacia algún lugar. Tom fue abrazado por un hiperactivo peli verde.

El niño pelirrojo de repente dejo de correr haciendo que la pelirroja se tropezara y chocara con alguien.

mou sukoshi dake de ii (Solo un poco más)

atto sukoshi dake de ii (Solo necesito un poco más)

mou sukoshi dake de ii Kara... (Solo un poco más será suficiente)

Tanuma había alcanzado a sostener a la persona que había chocado contra el. en el momento en que la mirada de los dos niños chocaron sonrieron.

mou sukoshi dake de ii (Solo un poco más)

Atto sukoshi dake de ii (Solo necesito un poco más)

mou sukoshi dake kuttsuiteiyou ka (sigamos juntos un poco más)

Los cuatro empezaron a jugar juntos y alrededor de ellos empezaron a aparecer distintos ninjas: Kakashi, Sakumo, Rin, Obito, Fugaku, los tres Sannin, Minato, Kushina.

bokura taimufuraiyaa toki wo kakeagaru kuraimaa (somos viajeros del tiempo, escaladores trepando por el tiempo)

Mientras jugaban los niños empezaron a crecer hasta que se veían 4 adultos que jugaban con una bebé en los brazos de la pelirroja y el peli azul sostenía un pequeño zorro en los suyos. Las personas alrededor del los 4 también iban creciendo junto con ellos.

toki no kakurenbou hagurekko wa mou iya nanda (ya me cansé de esconderme del tiempo)

un circulo apareció debajo de la pelirroja y el peli azul haciendo que ambos cayeran por el agujero que había creado el circulo. El peli azul abrazo a la pelirroja mientras caía intentando proteger a la chica del aterrizaje.

\- ureshikute naku no wa kanashikute warau no wa (lloras cuando estas feliz y sonríes cuando estas triste)

kimi no kokoro ga kimi wo oikoshitanda yo (es porque tu corazón te ha dominado)

ambos cayeron de pie y al ver hacia el frente se dieron cuenta que estaban de nuevo en Hogwarts. Frente a ellos se encontraban todos los alumnos y profesores junto a los merodeadores, Lily y una pequeña bebe pelinegra.

Fred y George eran los autoproclamados hermanos de Tsubaki y nada cambiaria eso. Porque ella podría distinguirlos y ver a dos personas diferentes, algo que hasta su propia madre no podía.

Porque Tsubaki era especial, ella sabía que sentían dolor cada vez que no podían verlos. Ella le había enseñado a Charlie y a Bill como distinguir a los gemelos de inmediato. Fred tenía un lunar cerca de su ojo derecho mientras que George lo tenia cerca de su ojo izquierdo, pero es lunar era tan pequeño que si no sabias que estaba allí entonces no sabría que existen.

Ella había intentado enseñarle a su padre, pero Arthur Weasley le había dicho que no se sentiría un buen padre si no podía distinguir a sus hijos por sí mismo.

Habían tenido tres años cuando Voldemort ataco la casa de los Potter y pudieron ver como Tsubaki defendía a su hermano por medio de un vínculo. El mismo vinculo que habían creado cuando los tres habían hecho magia accidental al mismo tiempo y les había permitido ver la vida de su hermana.

Así que mientras estaban planeando la próxima broma que iban a hacer en el castillo y vieron como se formaba una enorme nube de humo afuera no se alarmaron enseguida como lo hicieron los estudiantes cercanos. En cuanto se dieron cuenta que era la misma serpiente que había convocado la chica en la primera tarea del torneo corrieron hacia donde se encontraba la chica. En cuanto lograron llegar donde ella, vieron como la serpiente habría la boca y de ella salían dos personas. una mujer y un hombre.

Pero antes de que alguno de ellos podría decir u alguna palabra los profesores de Hogwarts habían salido y estaban apuntado con la varitas a las nuevas personas.

\- ¿Quiénes son? - pregunto James Potter mientras apuntaba al hombre. Su cara parecida a una serpiente le recordaba mucho a Lord Voldemort y no se sentía muy contento al ver que estaba demasiado cerca de su hija. Sirius lanzo un encantamiento de traducción a los dos hombres, ni siquiera los idiomas lo bloquearían de la familia de su Addy

\- ellos son mis padres- dijo la pelirroja joven mientras miraba a la mujer que había salido de la boca de la serpiente- nunca creí que entrarías en Manda. Lo encontrabas asqueroso-

\- Cariño- le dijo la nueva mujer- haría de todo por estar cerca de ti. Eres mi hija después de todo- la mujer se había acercado a Tsubaki y la abrazo.

\- No podría dejarte sola, Tsubaki. - hablo el hombre- siempre te metes en problemas. Tengo que cuidarte-

\- Tsubaki no está sola en esto -dijo Tanuma.

\- tu siempre eres arrastrado junto a ella, Tanuma. No cuentas- dijo la mujer misteriosa mientras sostenía a su nieta- Naru-chan-

-madre, padre- dijo Tsubaki ignorando la mirada herida de los Potter mientras se acercaba a los gemelos Weasley y a su padrino. - ellos son Fred y George Weasley. El pelinegro es mi padrino Sirius- dijo señalándolos mientras decía sus nombres.

\- Mi nombre es Orochimaru- se presento el hombre. Mientras se acercaba a la mujer- esta es mi esposa Getsuka-

-oye, cría- dijo la serpiente gigante- te lo obsequio- dijo mientras sacaba algo que estaba escondido en su cola y la lanzaba- me ha estado molestando-

La masa cayo frente a Tsubaki y empezó a estirarse. De el salió una cabeza de serpiente. Parecía que recién había despertado de un largo sueño.

\- ¿Khan? - dijo la pelirroja con voz temblorosa- Khan, ¿Eres tú? -

\- ¿Tsubaki? - dijo la serpiente asustando a todos. Esta era la segunda serpiente que sabía hablar. - Tsubaki, ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿porque eres más grande que la ultima vez que te vi? ¿Dónde estamos? –

La kunoichi se alejo del hipogrifo y corrió hacia la mamba negra. No podía creerlo, su mejor amigo había vuelto a ella.

-te has perdido tantas cosas – dijo la chica mientras juntaba su frente con la de la mamba de manera cariñosa- tu hermana tuvo una cría a la que llamo, Khan- empezó a contarle- hace unos meses me pidió entrenarlo igual que como entrenaste tu. El dice que cuando sea lo suficiente fuerte se cambiara el nombre-

-Creo que de ahora en adelante yo me hare cargo- una serpiente era la mas capacitada de entrenar a otra. No es que estuviera celosa de que Tsubaki este con otra serpiente.

\- Ahora tengo una hija- le dijo la pelirroja- se llama Naruko, pero todos le dicen Naru-

La pelirroja tomo a su hija de su madre y se la presento a su amiga. Se fueron al castillo mientras que Tsubaki. Tanuma miro como se alejaba con terror, su esposa acaba de dejarlo solo con sus padres.

\- ¿Por qué no han encontrado un camino para volver a casa todavía, Tanuma? - la pregunta de Orochimaru hizo que todos los que estaban cerca de ellos volvieran a prestar atención a las nuevas personas

-Tsubaki compite en un torneo- dijo el peli azul- eso es lo que nos convocó a este lugar-

\- ¿Cómo que volver a su hogar? - dijo Lily ya cansada de todo esto- mi hija recién acaba de llegar a su verdadero hogar-

-Su verdadero hogar esta con sus padres- dijo Getsuka- no con su donante de óvulos y esperma- la kunoichi miro a los dos magos que se parecían tanto a su hija-

\- ¡No te permitiré que nos hables así! - dijo James mientras levantaba su varita

\- Pero mi esposa tiene razón- dijo con calma el Shinobi pelinegro- los únicos padres que mi hija a conocido somos nosotros-

-Harriet- dijo el director solo para ser interrumpido por el pelinegro

-Harriet Potter murió hace años- dijo Orochimaru- mi hija se llama Tsubaki. La niña de la que estas hablando no me interesa-

\- MI hija no a muerto- grito Lily- es esa chica que cambio su nombre a uno horrendo- la pelirroja miro fijamente a ambos- pero en cuanto la castigue y cancele el matrimonio de ella con ese chico- dijo apuntando con su varita a Tanuma- volverá a ser como era antes-

-Tsubaki es un nombre hermoso- dijo Getsuka defendiendo a su hija- significa camelia. Es una de las flores mas hermosas y traer alegría a quien las cuide. También son el símbolo de la perfección, un amor eterno y devoción hacia una persona-

-Tsubaki no ha hecho nada mas que honrar a su nombre- dijo Orochimaru- mi hija es la que me unió a mi esposa y ella ha estado con Tanuma desde que eran pequeños, aunque antes no sabían cuáles eran sus sentimientos-

\- No hay manera de que anules nuestro matrimonio- dijo Tanuma- ya esta inscrito en Gringotts y en estos momentos debe haber sido aceptado en el ministerio-

\- y su nombre ya ha sido cambiado- dijo Sirius- aunque cualquiera de sus dos nombres le conviene. Sin embargo, su nombre

\- Paga- dijo Hécate mientras estiraba su mano hacia su hermana.

-No puedo creer que Lily no valore tanto el valor que tiene hacia su hija- se quejó Hécate. Lily Potter era una de sus elegidas. Ella debería haber tenido un corazón amable que sería capaz de perdonar a los amigos cercanos.

\- Lily Evans desde pequeña conseguía todo lo que quería, ella era especial a los ojos de sus padres- dijo Hécate mientras contaba sus ganancias- ella nunca desarrollo empatía porque jamás ha estado en una mala situación. Hasta cuando estaba con su esposo, james seguía dándole lo que sea que ella deseara. -

La muerte solo veía a sus hermanas haciendo más apuestas sobre Tsubaki. Parecía que ambas han optado tomar la vida de la cica como una teleserie.

-Tsubaki- dijo la serpiente después de escuchar todo lo que había sucedido mientras el estaba curándose- invoca a mi sobrino-

La pelirroja a su hija en la cola de la serpiente e hizo los respectivos signos de una convocatoria. El sector se lleno de uno y frente a ellos apareció una serpiente negra.

-Tsubaki-sama- dijo Khan II feliz de ver a su amiga. - ¿Qué necesita? -

\- Así que tu eres mi sobrino- dijo la serpiente mayor mientras miraba a la otra-

-Tío-

\- mi hermana me ha contado que tienes mi mismo nombre- le dijo la serpiente- pero no quiero que vivas bajo la sombra mía. Después de todo para mi hermanas quizás solo seas un intento de arreglar la "falla" que tuvo su madre así que, si me permites, te daré uno nuevo-

La serpiente solo podía mirar a su tío mientras asentía con rapidez. Su mayor ídolo quería nombrarlo, sabía que le había dicho a la pelirroja que se cambiaría el nombre cuando sea lo suficiente fuerte, pero esta era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar.

-entonces- empezó Khan- según Tsubaki tu siempre estas dispuesto a ayudarla cuando te lo pide. Siempre estuviste cerca de Manda, aunque el no te quería cerca porque le daba nostalgia el verte- empezó a decir todo lo que había podido reunir de su sobrino- esas son las cualidades que mas te identifican así que creo que tu nombre debe ser Hiroshi-

-Un hombre Generoso, de buen corazón y comprensivo- dijo la chica mientras volvía a tomar a su hija.

-sé que algún día encontraras a una chica tan especial como Tsubaki- dijo la serpiente mayor mientras miraba a su "Hermana". - solo necesitas seguir esperando-

Ambas serpientes habían empezado a tomar el sol junto a Tsubaki quien le pidió a un elfo del colegio si podía traer el biberón de su hija.

Especial: reencuentro.

-Oh, dios- dijo la pelirroja mientras escondía su cara entre sus manos- Me van a matar-

\- ¿Qué ocurre Tsubaki? - dijo preocupado la persona que la acompañaba. Khan estaba envuelto alrededor de su acompañante.

-Todavía no le he dicho a Hotaka y Banri que he regresado-

Su acompañante paro de caminar. Estaba aterrado de lo que harán sus compañeros al darse cuenta de que la pelirroja había llegado hace 1 semana y el también pagara las consecuencias por no decirles.

\- ¡¡¡TTTTTTSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUBBBBBBBAAAAAAKKKKKKIIIII!!- grito una persona que venia corriendo. Esa persona se veía como una mancha verde que venía a gran velocidad. La pelirroja hizo lo más lógico.

Huyo de esa mancha porque sabia que si Hotaka la alcanzaba seria tacleada.

Mientras corría por la aldea intentando esquivar al chico su mala suerte entro en acción al doblar una esquina. Frente a ella se hallaba su segunda peor pesadilla.

Banri la estaba mirando con una cara de pocos amigos mientras avanzaba con un abanico de papel en su mano.

-TTTTTSSSUUUUBBBAAAKKKIII- escucho la voz mucho mas cerca. Entonces la pelirroja ideo un plan de último segundo.

Cuando Hotaka se lanzo a darle un abrazo a la pelirroja y Banri alzo el abanico para golpearla se apartó del camino causando que ambos chicos chocasen entre sí.

\- Tsubaki, - le dijo el pelirrojo mientras trataba de despegarse del abrazo del peli verde- en cuanto salga de aquí considérate muerta-

La chica lo miro por unos minutos antes de volver a correr en un intento de esconderse de sus compañeros de equipo.


End file.
